The Curious Demigod's Extinction
by angelslaugh
Summary: "I'm not sure I can keep this up anymore." Jayla Witwicky. With the war between Autobots and humans coming to a peak, Jayla has to take care of several orphans, evade KSI and Cemetery Wind, AND fight her own race...or 1/4 her own race. And the thing is? Jayla's ready to give up when a miracle happens: she becomes a biological mother. And the father? Well...Optimus Prime, of course.
1. Chapter 1

_This begins one year after the events of Project: Hela. If you want to read and find out what happened in Project: Hela, there will be a brief summary._

_HOWEVER!_

_Those of you who are STILL waiting for the next chapter for that story, I will upload it soon!_

_As you've probably seen, do have other stories I'm writing, so I will be updating this AS MUCH AS I CAN, as I am in school. There may be a lull in update occasionally, but please, be considerate and DO NOT ask me to update, as I have warned you I won't update AS MUCH._

_And refer here for disclaimer-If I owned Transformers, I'd be WAY OLDER. Same goes for PJO._

_Okay, here's the first chapter._

~:~

Shadowdusk Pax kissed her sparkmate.

"I love you, Prime," she whispered. They were in a random field. And…for the first time in a while they'd interfaced*.

She knew he wanted her to leave, so she stood and started putting her armor on.

"Shadowdusk, I don't want you getting hurt."

She reassured the mech with a soft smile.

"It's alright, Prime. I'll see you in a year?"

He nodded.

She smiled again, then left.

~:~

She entered her home, her little sparkling Chromedusk and her adopted daughter Annabelle running to their mother. Her adopted son, Orion, and his twin, Eliza, greeted Jayla with a smile.

She felt a pang when she realized all of her children were growing up so fast.

Annabelle was ten, Chromedusk was approximately eleven and was a Pretender (she was like her adopted mother), and Orion and Eliza were fourteen.

Annabelle had lost her parents at the hand of Cemetery Wind, but was saved by the Phoenix Queen (who Jayla had summoned). Orion and Eliza had lost their parents (again at Cemetery Wind's hands) because they'd hidden Jayla. Their last request was for Jayla to care for Orion and Eliza.

So she promised.

"Did they behave?"

Orion nodded.

Eliza and Orion didn't hold a grudge against Jayla.

Neither did Annabelle.

"Yeah, Mom. Uh, Annabelle failed a math test, but retook it."

Jayla dropped her head into her hands.

"I'm a terrible parent."

"Ah, don't sweat it," Orion said. "But, Mom, you have a gig tonight with Laurie."

Jayla sighed.

She was going by a pseudonym. Jane Wandla.

It was a horrid name.

"Got it. Does Laurie have a new song?"

"Yeah, it's called Battle Cry."

Jayla sighed and rubbed between her eyes.

She looked at all of them and said, in a serious tone, "I want you all packing, okay?"

Orion nodded.

"Oh, and Mom?"

She turned to Eliza, a question in her eyes.

"A man named James Savoy was here."

Jayla went ridged.

"Scrap," she cursed, looking at her Scraplet pets.

"Yeah, he said they'd be back. Tomorrow."

Jayla's eyes flashed.

"Pack your bags. Now."

They knew better than to argue.

~:~

She brought the suitcases with her, as well as her children.

"And…for the last time tonight…Jane and Laurie! Singing…Battle Cry!"

As the music started, she saw Savoy.

Then she stopped Laurie.

She whispered, "I want to do this alone." Laurie nodded, a little confused.

Jayla stepped out, smirking dangerously.

"This is to my sparkmate, Optimus Prime."

She saw Savoy snap his head to face her.

"_Just one more time before I go_

_I'll let you know_

_That all this time I've been afraid_

_Wouldn't let it show_

_Nobody can save me now, no_

_Nobody can save me now."_

**I hope you get this, Optimus.**

"_Stars are only visible in darkness_

_Fear is ever-changing and evolving_

_And I, I can poison these eyes_

_But I, I feel so alive._

"_Nobody can save you now_

_The king is crowned_

_It's do or die_

_Nobody can save me now_

_The only sound_

_Is the battle cry_

_Is the battle cry_

_Is the battle cry_

_Nobody can save me now_

_It's do or die..._

"_Ohhhhh_

_Nobody can save you now_

_The king is crowned_

_It's do or die._

"_Nobody can save me now_

_The only sound_

_Is the battle cry_

_Is the battle cry_

_Is the battle cry_

_Nobody can save me now_

_It's do or die..._

"_Just one more time before I go_

_I'll let you know_

_That all this time I've been afraid_

_Wouldn't let it show_

_Nobody can save me now, no_

_Nobody can save me now."_

Then, very deliberately, she broke the microphone and threw, with extreme accuracy, both the pieces at Savoy and ran.

She knew her kids were asleep in the car, so she got in and started the car up.

Her Scraplets were with the kids, ready to eat guns and bullets.

With tears trickling down her face, Jayla fought the storm of emotion that had hung over her like a cloud.

_Please, Aunt Alice and Father, help me be strong. Because I just don't have the strength to keep this up._


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Jasmine Walsh, I'm proficient in languages, mathematics, and history," Jayla said to the principal of the private boarding school in Texas. He looked vaguely interested. "I'm a porcupine."

The principal's face jerked to meet Jayla's displeased look and chuckled.

Jayla felt irritation bubbling up in her, but the man coughed.

"I apologize. Most of the other applicants just rambled on about their achievements."

Jayla smiled apologetically. "I'm the one that should be sorry, sir. I should have been more patient." She handed him her…very small résumé.

He looked at it, his eyebrows raised.

He set it down a few seconds later.

"Miss Walsh…no. You're lying." His voice was calm. She swallowed. "Your name is Jayla Witwicky, correct?"

She went even paler.

"Ah, no. Don't worry! This is actually a demigod refuge, of sorts," the man said, and Jayla frowned.

"What?" she asked, shock pulsating through her.

The man, named Derek Leicester, nodded.

"I am the son of Veritas. Aletheia if you prefer Greek."

Jayla sat back, a little stunned.

"How?" she asked, a little nonplussed.

"It's not that complicated. You see, my parents did this thing-"

"I MEANT THE SCHOOL, YOU BAKA!" Nightshadow's otaku-ness was handy in situations like this.

"Oh," Leicester said, "Lady Hecate helped with this. She said that if some Greeks and Romans always know their heritage-whether or not they were Legacies or children of the gods-they would not grow up with the same amount of resentment."

Jayla nodded. "And then it turned into a refuge for them," she whispered.

Grimly, Leicester nodded.

"Indeed, Miss Witwicky. And you seek a refuge, yes?"

Jayla hesitated.

"Before you offer me a place here," she said, "I have a…Cybertronian sparkling with me." Jayla couldn't meet Leicester's eyes. "She's grown up in human society, and she's the hope for Cybertron's future. I couldn't-"

"It's alright, we actually have a few more sparklings here," he chuckled. Jayla's head whipped up.

"WHAT?!"

~:~

"Everyone, meet our newest refugee, Jayla Witwicky, and her children Orion and Eliza Lewis-not Legacies, just mortals-Annabelle Lennox-Legacy-and Chromedusk Pax."

A few squeals erupted.

"CHROMEDUSK! Auntie Jay!" Prismablaze shouted. Jayla instantly recognized the voice. Apparently all of the sparklings blended in with humans better than their own kind.

"Auntie Jay?" a demigod muttered, and Jayla smiled as she picked Prismablaze up and swung her.

"Hey, Prisma!" Jayla greeted the young femme.

"Auntie Jay, will you be teaching?" inquired another one of the sparkling. Iona, Jayla believed was her name.

Jayla turned to Leicester.

"Is it okay if I do?"

Leicester nodded. "Of course." He smiled cheerfully. "Jayla will teach Auto-Robotics and languages."

~:~

"I just realized something, Mr. Leicester-"

"Dr., actually."

"Dr. Leicester, then. Not all of the demigods here are Roman and Greek, correct? The others are Legacies of other pantheons."

"Indeed. This is why I hired you. Now, here's your suite; your children may stay with you." He turned to leave.

"Thank you, Dr. Leicester."

~:~

"Alright, everyone. Settle down, please!" Jayla called in front of her metalworking class the next day, her hair pulled in a ponytail.

"Mrs. Witwicky-"

"If I go by Mrs., it would be Mrs. Pax. However, I go by Miss. And call me Jayla!" Jayla explained, smiling at the kids.

"Uh…Jayla…how are we supposed to turn these on?" the student asked, holding up a fire brush. Or whatever they were called.

"First, use the paper and think of what you want to make. This will go on for three classes per period. And then I will be teaching you about forging first."

Groans of disappointment filtered through the air.

Jayla shrugged. "So I guess you all want a failing grade? That's fine by me."

Iona, Prismablaze, and Chromedusk smirked at the other students.

"Iona, Prismablaze, and Chromedusk, stop gloating and get to work."

"While we work, Mom, can you tell us the story of Chicago?" Chromedusk asked, tilting her head.

Jayla gulped, paling a little. "Uh, Chromedusk…how about I tell you a different story? One of Cybertronian origins about your other aunt?"

Chromedusk lit up.

"Sure!"

Other students looked up as Jayla started her tale, a small smirk on her face.

"It all started with some high grade, a Decepticon bar, and a very drunk Chromelight."

~:~

**CYBERTRON, KAON**

"Chromelight, I don't think we should be here," Shadowdusk murmured to her spark-sister. As neutrals in DECEPTICON territory, they were at risk for a 'Con to shoot at them.

However, as neutral femmes, they could also interface with a Con and then escape.

But Shadowdusk and Chromelight NEVER interfaced with 'Cons.

Not even for information.

Suddenly, the doors to the pub opened and Starscream entered, his Seeker trine right behind him.

Shadowdusk and Chromelight both tensed, their sparks beating faster as Starscream passed the two femmes.

Both of them vented heavily (but quietly) when the Seekers passed their table.

Starscream slammed some credits on the bar and called, "A round of High Grade for everyone!"

Shadowdusk felt like she was about to purge when Starscream continued: "For we have won another battle against the Autobot scum! The Catacombs are ours!"

Shadowdusk and Chromelight looked at each other, their shared shock easily made known.

"The…Catacombs," Shadowdusk managed to say, and she thought of how the neutrals…would have been _slaughtered._

"One more loss," Chromelight murmured. She drained her High Grade cube. "I'm so sick of this."

Of course, Chromelight was obviously very tipsy. VERY tipsy.

"What was that?" a Decepticon hissed as he passed at exactly the same moment.

Shadowdusk wanted to slap her own faceplates.

"My spark-sister here is drunk. I apologize if we offended you," Shadowdusk stated, glaring at her spark-sister.

"Slag it to the Pit; our world is being destroyed!" Proclaimed Chromelight. Shadowdusk abruptly stood and hissed at her sister.

"Why can't you hold your High Grade?" She grabbed her spark-sister's servo in a vicelike grip and yanked her to the entrance.

"Our apologies," Shadowdusk growled. "We planned on having some fun; perhaps I could come back and show you a good time?" Her voice was suggestive and seductive; a rare thing for this time of war. They probably assumed, by her tone of voice, that she was experienced.

Unfortunately, Chromelight hit her sister hard enough to knock her out.

When she came to, she saw Starscream and Chromelight in a shouting match, their guns out and about to shoot.

She also noticed about how most of the 'Cons were unconscious.

A bar brawl.

No doubt Megatron would hear of it.

Venting, Shadowdusk stood up, grabbed her spark-sister, and punched Starscream, knocking him out.

"Come on, Chromelight. You need to get sobered up."

~:~

"And that, my dear students, is how Shadowdusk and Chromelight had our first bar brawl."

Jayla felt Sunny's embarrassment.

Some were finished with their drawings for the day, and others were idly playing with their pencils while listening to the tale.

Prisma, Iona, and Chromedusk were all staring at Jayla with unconcealed shock.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom? You okay?" Orion questioned, looking at Jayla, who'd just thrown up.

"Fine." She said, after she'd cleaned everything. "I've just been a bit sick."

"Mom…did you and Optimus have sex?" His blunt question made heat flare in Jayla's cheeks.

"What does it have to do with-" Jayla's words died in her throat. "Please tell me I'm wrong."

She felt panic rise in her. Morning sickness…it'd been about four weeks. Her period should have appeared by now.

"Oh, hell! Please tell me I'm not!" She wailed, rushing out of her room after throwing on some clothes. She hurried to the infirmary.

"Miss Sanchez, I know I don't have an appointment, but please make an exception," Jayla begged the healer. The healer only usually worked for emergencies, any other injury that wasn't potentially life-threatening had to be looked at during a certain point if she wasn't busy.

"You're luck I'm not busy." She stripped off her latex gloves. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, exactly. Just…I think I'm pregnant."

Miss Sanchez's jaw dropped, and then her face lit up.

"A CHILD! OR SPARKLING IN YOUR CASE! EEEEEE! I'M SO EXCITED! SIT DOWN, SIT!" Jayla sat down as Miss Sanchez danced around.

Then, abruptly, Miss Sanchez calmed down.

She was a former Hunter of Artemis, daughter of Ilithyia, also known as Eileithyia. Eileithyia, the Greek goddess of childbirth and midwifery.

"Okay, well~ I shall pray to Artemis for your fertility! Hopefully you have twins!"

Jayla wanted so badly to facepalm. And then her eyes filled with tears.

Miss Sanchez stopped when she saw the tears in Jayla's eyes.

"Jayla, what's wrong?"

"I don't want them born in this world."

Miss Sanchez looked taken aback.

"I want to keep them…but in this world they are hunting us. As long as we are hunted…there is a chance they will die. And when I saved Annabelle…I did something horrible."

Miss Sanchez lay a hand on Jayla's.

"Jayla…in this world…I don't think that Fate is set in stone. We make our own fate."

Jayla took a deep breath.

"How did you rescue Annabelle, Orion, and Eliza?"

Jayla sighed. Her face showed regret.

"Well, I saved Annabelle first…"

~:~

ABOUT FIVE MONTHS AGO

"Lennox, they're coming," Jayla hissed. "I'm not sure you can run much longer, but I have a safe house ready for-"

"No." Will's voice was strong.

Jayla spun to a stop, her wolves stopping as well. They were out in their vehicular forms, Jayla using her comm. link to call Will.

"Will?" Her voice was small.

"Don't worry, Jayla. Sam's safe. He renounced the Autobots. Mikaela's with Bumblebee, thanks for helping Sunny with that, by the way" Jayla had used her wolves to make the humans release Bee "and Carly's safe with Sam."

"Sam is a selfish idiot. Please, William, don't give yourself up!"

"I'm not. I'm keeping your secret to the grave. Annabelle's hidden with PQ" PQ was the Phoenix Queen "and I just wanted to say good-bye. Jayla, Sarah and I…we named you godmother of Annabelle." Jayla felt her vents hitch.

"William…no…I can't!"

"Is Chromedusk safe with you?" Chromedusk was in her backseat, given back to Jayla by Kara after Hela.

"As safe as she can be."

"WILLIAM!" Sarah yelled on Will's end. "They're here!"

"Will…I'm begging you as my oldest friend. I can't be alone! Figg's gone, Epps is gone…I can't lose you, too!" Jayla yelled, but Will only sighed.

"I'm going to be okay. Just…please protect Annabelle." Jayla heard Will sigh.

"Mr. Lennox." Jayla heard every word Savoy said. She knew his vocal patterns well enough. "Who are you talking to?"

"A sister." Jayla transformed, carefully setting Chromedusk safely down. Coolant was in her optics, and she didn't care that humans were staring at her.

"I don't know where any Transformer is. Even if I did, it'd be over my dead body that I'd tell you squat."

"Good thing General Morshower's helping." A loud bang echoed through the line. Another shot was fired far off.

Jayla growled, "I will kill you, James Savoy."

She hung up…then fell to her knees. Or the Cybertronian equivalent, anyway (Jayla didn't remember the correct terminology exactly).

~:~

Jayla followed her instincts, driving to where PQ was.

She transformed, brushing off the bullets that brushed her armor as Cemetery Wind opened fire.

However, they stopped when Jayla gave them a chilling glare-a glare that her normally green optics were a complete chilling ruby red.

At that moment…she felt like killing them.

She walked to the ruins of the barn, PQ appearing in Phoenix form, communicating with her host. PQ then wrapped her wings around Annabelle and appeared in a random state (Louisiana), Jayla kneeling down, her armet (her helm with a moveable visor-her Shadowdusk form had upgraded) bent.

When she was done mourning, her red optics filled with disgust, she walked to the leader of the human regiment, though it wasn't James Savoy.

"You have caused me enough pain. I think it's time to return the favor." She grinned coldly. She turned to Nightwalker and Nightshadow, in their wolf forms. Her lip plates turned into a dark sneer.

"Have at it, you two," she said darkly, and the two wolves howled and launched themselves at the humans.

After that…when it hit her what she'd just let her wolves do…she felt a plunging feeling in her spark.

She looked at her Autobot sigil.

Her optics closed.

"I shouldn't be allowed to call myself an Autobot."

She scratched at the symbol before Nightwalker stopped her.

"Their blood isn't on your servos." The wolf-bot closed her optics. "We may have acted after you told us to, but we were planning on slaughtering these pathetic humans anyway."

"But what if it happens again?"

Nightshadow entered Jayla's field of vision.

"Then it won't be your fault."

"Mama?"

Jayla covered her faceplate.

"Were those humans evil?" Jayla nodded.

"It was wrong of me to cut their lives short."

"Mama…I think you were right to do this."

"What?!"

"It'll send a message. We are Cybertronians-we do feel."

"We still shouldn't have killed them."

"Then…tell Daddy."

Jayla dropped her servos.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Nightwalker growled, causing Chromedusk to flinch at her tone. "OPTIMUS WOULD-"

"Okay. I'll tell Optimus."

Nightwalker stopped and stared at Jayla.

"You are insane! You know what he'll do!"

"No, I actually don't," Jayla growled. "I don't know if I've sacrificed my love for my hatred!"

Surprisingly, Nightshadow was the next to speak.

"If Optimus really does love you…he'll forgive you. You've sent humanity a message-whether or not they'll be in your favor or not is…debatable. Let's paint the Prime Princess crest on the remains of the house-Sunny did it when she killed a team like this one-"

Jayla was frozen.

"SUNNY DID WHAT?"

"You didn't know? It was all over the news," Nightshadow explained.

"You sure it wasn't Kara?"

"Sunny uses yellow paint, Kara uses black."

"Okay…I really don't want to hear any more. We'll do that, but only because Optimus will hear about it from me soon enough."

~:~:~:~

"And, in other news, a team of military operatives were killed. By the remains, it is suggested that wolves tore them apart. Surprisingly, a symbol matching the first black symbol and the second yellow symbol has turned up, this time in red. In paint." The symbol appeared, making Jayla cover her face in shame.

Annabelle was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Annabelle."

Annabelle looked at Jayla in shock.

"I couldn't save your parents." Her voice shook.

"You sent the people who killed Mommy and Daddy a message." Annabelle's steely voice surprised even Jayla's wolves.

"Added to the painted symbol is a message, saying, 'Watch out, CW.' Police are unsure if the murderer is a Transformer or a human at this point." The reporter droned.

Jayla shut off the TV and threw the remote on the hotel bed.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." She yawned a little. "Later, PQ. Optimus is going to be disappointed."

_And he's probably going to execute me. Or wait-maybe my father will. I'm dead either way._

~:~

In her dream, she was kneeling before her father.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kill them! My rage was…I've never felt such hatred! I'm so sorry!"

"I know." Her father's gentle voice hit her harder than even the Ark would've if it crashed onto her body and crushed her beneath it.

"Daddy…I'm so scared. What if I become a Decepticon?"

"You walk the line between darkness and light more than Sunny…even more than Kara. All of these deaths…they are not on your servos. They are on Lockdown's." Shadowdusk looked up as her father. "Unicron's darkness and yours is almost the same, like my light and your light." He set a servo on his daughter's shoulder cap. "Don't worry, my child."

Jayla felt sadness go through her.

"What happened to Megatron?" she said, looking at Primus.

"His spark is one with mine." Primus smiled at her. "I do not punish those who saved my daughters' lives. He saved your spark."

"Lockdown…" Her spark seemed to hurt. "He won't care."

"I know. But the blood of the humans is on him." Primus' optics were set. "He brought this upon the world you are protecting. Just do not make a habit of killing humans, Jayla," Primus warned her.

"I won't," she said, her optics set. Then a thought appeared to her. On a completely different subject.

"Why did you lie to us?"

Primus' optics widened. "What do you mean?" He sounded puzzled.

"Unicron is female-"

"Ah, that. We use any form we wish, Shadowdusk. I thought Unicron would take on a male form. We technically are both male and female, you just didn't know."

Jayla made a disgusted face as she realized what that meant.

"So…you could appear as a female?"

Primus seemed embarrassed.

"Yes…"

"GROSS! I TOTALLY DIDN'T NEED THAT IMAGERY!"

"WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ASKED!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

PRESENT

Miss Sanchez just stared at Jayla.

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"So, you're telling me your father basically is putting all the deaths of humans that hurt your friends-that you, Sunny, and Kara killed, mind you-on this mercenary bounty hunter Lockdown, is playing favorites with his children, can turn into a female entity-which _is _kind of disturbing-and allowed an evil overlord to go into the Well of AllSparks? Your dad is really queer."

"How do you know about the Well of AllSparks?"

"Er…let's just say I seem Prismablaze and Iona in here often." Miss Sanchez put her hands on Jayla's stomach.

"Oh, wow," Miss Sanchez gasped. "I think you ought to call your doctor. Or someone close to your doctor?"

Jayla groaned.

"Great…"

She pulled out her new cell phone.

She hit zero, and Leicester picked up.

"Yes?"

"I need to get the outside operator on…I need to call a friend."

"Is it potentially life-threatening?"

"For me? Yeap. You see, I'm pregnant."

There was silence.

Then…

"CONGRATULATIONS! WE MUST THROW A PARTY AT ONCE! YOU CAN CALL WHOMEVER YOU NEED TO!"

There was the dial tone.

"Men," Jayla scoffed. Miss Sanchez nodded in sympathy.

"Now call your friend."

~:~

"Can you look for Nikki Armiatorie?" It was a wild guess, just a random word plucked off of the tip of her tongue.

Then a buzzing filled her phone…meaning, it was ringing.

"Who's on the other end of this phone?" A suspicious voice said, and Jayla fought a snicker as she heard another voice in the background.

"Hey, Niks. It's moi, Jay. Can you bring Hatchet, Mi, and Iron to my location? He C. Ate will show you the way."

"Why?"

"Simple answer: I got a kid in my stomach."

"YOU ATE-"

"-A KID?!" Both shouted, Nikki first, Naomi second.

"WHAT THE-? NO, I DIDN'T EAT A FRAGGING KID! I'M PREGNANT WITH ORION'S KID!"

"Mom?" Orion popped his head from around the corner. "You're pregnant with my kid?"

"No, I meant my husband, his name was Orion," she reassured her son.

She could hear Nikki and Naomi snickering in the background.

"Alright, we'll-"

"-all be there-"

"-soon, sis. Don't-"

"-go into labor-"

"-just yet. See ya!"

Before Jayla could yell at them again, they hung up.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE TWO!" Jayla yelled, shaking her fist.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're here for Jayla." Nikki said, her dark locks framing her face. It was a couple weeks after Jayla's original call, and the four were finally there.

"Yeah!" Naomi cheered.

Ironhide's engine revved. Ratchet only huffed.

"Give me a minute." Dr. Leicester opened his cell phone and dialed a number. "Yes, hello, can I talk to your mother, Chromedusk?"

"I thought she was dead," Ironhide rumbled.

"She is," Nikki replied, frowning a little.

"Ah, thank you. Jayla, your friends are her-"

"THEIR MY SISTERS, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SLAG!"

"NO YELLING AT ME OR ELSE YOU'RE FIRED!"

"I'M SORRY SIR! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!"

"YOU'RE PROBABLY HORMONAL BECAUSE OF YOUR CHILD! NOW GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE BEFORE I GO ALL JASON ON YOU!"

"MEANIE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU, FIVE?!"

"I'M TWENTY-FOUR!"

Nikki snickered a little bit as she looked at Naomi.

"They act-" Nikki started.

"-more like-"

"-siblings than-"

"-a boss-"

"-and employee-"

"-relationship," Naomi finished.

"We are like siblings," Jayla said, suddenly appearing. "Everyone here is technically one giant family, Legacy, Cybertronian, or demigod."

"Anyway…I thought Chromedusk was killed. By Diamondclear."

"Eh, Kara apologized." Jayla shrugged. "She built a Chromedusk-look-alike and shot it in front of Sentinel." Jayla smiled. "Anyway…I asked you here…because I'm pregnant. Or sparked."

There was a dead silence.

"You're joking." Ironhide said flatly.

"Nope." Any traces of a smiled vanished from Jayla's face. Her hand rested over her stomach. "I called you here because I honestly have no idea how to raise a real sparkling, much less what I should do while I'm still, you know, pregnant." She looked at Ironhide and Ratchet in a pleading way.

"Fine," the gruff medic grumbled. "As long as it puts no harm to Nikki."

Jayla's amused look made Nikki flush.

"It won't. The most she'll have to do is help me with my metal-working classes." She turned to the male she'd yelled at before. "As long as that is allowed, Dr. Leicester."

Dr. Leicester sighed. "The Autobots can use the shed to help out…but be careful," the Doctor warned.

"THANK YOU!" Jayla screamed, leaping forward to hug the life out of the doctor…who wheezed in shock and pain.

"Can't breathe, dear," Dr. Leicester managed to choke out.

Jayla released him, a bit alarmed.

"Sorry, sir," she said, her military instinct appearing.

"Eh, it's fine," he said after taking a few deep breaths. "I'll see you later, Miss Witwicky."

"BYE, SIR!" She called after him.

Ratchet huffed as he transformed to his tall-ish mech form.

"First of all, can we go to the shed to see how big it is?" Ironhide questioned.

Jayla shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure. I mean, I guess so." She led the way around the school.

~:~

The shed was more like a barn. On Jayla's first day, she'd requested that she could fix the shed up, and Dr. Leicester had agreed, mainly because Jayla did experiments with Energon that…well…blew things up.

And, of course, she'd called an Autobot there as well-Wheeljack.

Although the brilliant (and kind of crazy) Autobot scientist Que had been offlined in Chicago, some of his tech was still there.

Even the dud of the hand grenade things that Sam had used to kill Starscream (which Jayla hadn't heard about until about a week had passed, yet another reason to hit her idiot of a brother) was in there, both Wheeljack and Jayla getting that 'crazy scientist' vibe Que had going on.

Jayla had gotten a lab jacket while Wheeljack had white paint, and when together in the same room, they'd start talking in scientist lingo.

"So…any other sparklings around?" Ironhide quizzed.

"Yeah, actually. The whole lot is here. I've been avoiding most of them, though. Iona and Prismablaze are the only ones I can really handle." Jayla grimaced. "Since Blaster's under Wheeljack's guardianship I have to monitor them when they're together. You wouldn't believe what Wheeljack's been teaching him."

"Like what?"

"Like how to blow up a fragging home in an undercover operation. Blaster did it and got in real trouble, Leicester had to work some of his weird witch mojo to keep him safe from Cemetery Wind. How've you been doing?"

"Besides being on the run?" Nikki asked. "Well enough."

"Yeah, Ironhide's been grumbling about how he wants to transform without someone calling Cemetery Wind. We had a tracker on us about a year ago, didn't know it until Cemetery Wind showed up while I was going to the bathroom at a rest stop." Naomi shuddered. "Man, you never want to go in one of those. Heard from Optimus lately?"

"How do you think I got sparked, genius?" Jayla asked rhetorically. She took a remote out and pressed a button. The shed trembled for a second, then lifted a little ways out of the ground.

"You did this in a few weeks?" Naomi gaped.

Jayla snorted. "Please. I did this on a Saturday. It took me a week to finish the whole thing. Even then, it took me only a few days." She pressed another button and a voice said, "Autobot Code Enacted. Enhancing door size."

"How did you do this?" Nikki questioned. Jayla flashed a grin.

"Lena helped. Yes, she's here. Hey, Wheeljack! I'm home!" Jayla entered the lab-like area and put on her lab coat. "Extra lab coats are here," she stated, pointing toward the rack of lab coats. She flashed another grin as Nikki and Naomi picked out theirs, obviously thinking it was too small. "Lena put a magic spell all around the place: One size fits all. Here is the medical space, just in case we ever had an Autobot medic in here." She showed them to another large room, machines and tools gleaming. She waved the other Autobots forward as she led them to another room. "Here's the training room."

"Why is the first room empty?" Nikki questioned, tilting her head.

Jayla clapped her hands. "Excellent question. The thing is, the first room is a test. Those untrustworthy to be the lab-shed-thing will only see an ordinary shed. However, if they get past the first glamor, they'll encounter a web of traps so thick that not even Hades will come out alive."

"Why?" Ratchet questioned.

Jayla shrugged. "Privacy issues. Plus, it makes it easier to weed out traitors." Her voice was cool.

Naomi nodded.

"Anyway…WHEELJACK!"

A clanging noise came from yet another room, and a Wrecker came out with a Prime Princess at his side.

"Keep it down, will ya?" the explosive-happy Autobot grumbled.

"We're trying to work." Lena looked disgruntled.

"Yeah, yeah. I only came to give you a head's up-Ratchet, Ironhide, Nikki, and Naomi are staying with us for a while. Show them the berth rooms, kay? I have to drag Blaster out of the garbage can. Moron keeps trying to find the Garbage Monster on the PBS channel."

"Haven't you done that plenty of times?"

"Yeah. But he keeps on doing it, over and over and over and over again. If he does it again, Wheeljack, I'm going to kick your aft for letting him watch that show."


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later, Nikki left to find Rose and Soundwave, two key players in the game that everyone-and Cemetery Wind-was playing.

Jayla planned on keeping her child-she only hoped that Hell wouldn't rain down upon her.

Wheeljack and Lena were planning on contacting other Autobots in space…but that meant also warning them of the danger of staying near an organic-life filled planet like the Quintessons. Well…sort of like the Quintessons.

Now Jayla was calling her brother in the middle of her chatting class. Less chances of being overheard.

"Sam." Her voice nearly broke when the phone was picked up.

"Jayla," Sam Witwicky gasped. Jayla sniffed.

"Sam…I'm panicking."

"Why, Sis?" Sam questioned. "Where are you? Why haven't you come out of hiding?"

"Sam, they'd hunt me down for being a demigod alone. You know that. That, and I'm sort of involved with SHIELD, and I know it kind of fell a few months ago-"

"That's an understatement, Jayla. They're hunting and killing members of SHIELD!"

"Like the DHA and Cemetery Wind are doing to demigods and Transformers alike? Sam, I'm in fragging hiding because of this!" Jayla snapped, lowering her voice so that Chromedusk couldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, Jayla." His voice was sincere.

"I know." Jayla sighed and rubbed her forehead. "But the next time I see you, if I get out of this alive…I'm personally going to fry your baby-makers off." She didn't notice the class gradually quieting.

"Why?"

"Will, Sarah, Epps, Monique, and Figg are dead." The words tasted like ash in Jayla's mouth. "Cemetery Wind…they _slaughtered _my brother and best friends."

"Is Annabelle alright?" Sam's voice held a note of…anxiety?

"Scarred, but alright. I'm her adopted mother. Along with two mortals named Orion and Eliza, and of course I'm the legal guardian of Chromedusk."

"And your sisters? Where are they?" Instantly, Jayla's voice hardened when she spoke again, suspicion in her voice.

"Why do you want to know, Samuel? So you can rat them out as well?"

Sam's abrupt silence gave everything away.

"You were the one who did it."

"No, Jayla! I swear I didn't know where they were! Jayla, I'm just barely able to live because I'm under constant scrutiny! Rose showed up with Soundwave and I had to make them leave, and I wasn't planning on ratting you out!"

"I just have one question." Jayla took a deep breath, lowering her voice more. Her class was all quiet, probably listening in to her conversation. "Promise me you'll answer it truthfully."

"I swear," Sam stated, sincerity ringing through his voice.

"Here goes nothing. Why did you swear you didn't know anything about the Autobots and go into hiding, brother dearest?"

Sam was quiet.

For a while, it was nothing but his breathing. Then, when Jayla was going to give up and put the phone back in its cradle, Sam spoke.

"I didn't want to die. I didn't want to be involved in this from the beginning, Jayla-"

"Liar." Jayla was forcing the tears that were building up behind her eyes away. "You got your first girlfriend because of Bumblebee. Now you're going to throw away everything we did-killing Megatron with the Cube, giving the Autobots a refuge, getting the Matrix of Leadership, and now Chicago-all for a life without them? Sam…you wouldn't have even met Carly without them. You wouldn't have even gone to fragging college without them! Everything you're doing now…it's because they came. This world owes them more that they want to admit! Now, I'm going to call in a month and you better think of three good reasons why you're alive, three places you would be if Megatron had succeeded, and three reasons why I shouldn't kick your selfish aft all the way to Cybertron. Got it, Cube-brain?"

She heard Sam gulp audibly.

"Yes, Fire-fox." He sighed. "You know I love you, right?"

Jayla nodded. "Yeah, Sam. I do. Just…remember that I love you, okay?"

"Okay." He was quiet for a second, and Jayla took this opportunity to glare at the eavesdropping class.

"Is Epps really dead?" Sam suddenly asked. Jayla nodded, then remembered she was talking to Sam on the phone, so he couldn't see her.

"Yeah. Will stopped running; I had PQ help his daughter, the adorable little Annabelle."

"How is she? Like, physically?"

"She's physically healthy. You have any kids of your own yet?"

"Yeah, two. A girl and a boy. Twins," Sam announced proudly. "Our Leia is the younger twin, Jay's the older. I used your name for our twins. Carly has another set on the way." Jayla felt eyes burn as she heard that.

"You named your first set after me?"

"Yeah. I figured since you'll probably age like a Cybertronian that I ought to keep the name alive. I only hope they do the same." Sam chuckled fondly.

Jayla hastily wiped her eyes.

"Yeah. Maybe they will. I'm actually pregnant," she shyly admitted, and Sam gasped.

"Girl or boy?"

"Girl. Ratchet says it might be Cybertronian, it might be organic. Honestly, I'm not sure which it will be." Jayla felt a nervous excitement pulse through her.

"I thought sparklings came from the core of Cybertron?"

"Okay…let me dumb down the basics, my idiot brother."

"Hey!"

"Although most sparks do come from the Well, interfacing-Cybertronian equivalent of human intercourse- is another way to have a sparkling. I don't know the basics beyond that, as I've never spark-bonded with any other Cybertronian. So do me a favor and ask Rose if you ever see her again."

"She's had a sparkling?"

"I don't know. She was bound to Soundwave before she died."

"I never thought I'd say this, but…poor Soundwave."

"I know, I kind of feel bad right now. He lost his sparkmate, which is probably very painful. But remember, Sam, I felt all of my sisters' deaths as well."

"Sorry, Fire-fox."

"It's okay, Cube-brain. I better go, my boss is probably listening in."

"He does that?"

"He _is_ my boss, idiot. Love you."

"Love you too. Call me later?"

"In a month. Bye."

"Bye." Both hung up, and Jayla dismissed her class.


	6. Chapter 6

**CYBERTRON, HIGH COUNCIL**

Shadowdusk Primal and her sister Chromelight Primal (Primal used as their sector name rather than Prime) stood before the High Council.

"And you claim to be Prime Princesses, children of the Core? Impossible," dismissed Senator Ratbat, whom neither of the sisters like.

"It is about as impossible as me conjuring fire here," Shadowdusk retorted.

Senator Ratbat glared at the spark-sisters.

Then he turned to Halogen.

"We do not need these two," he dismissed. "Several others, with a crest to prove it, have come and claimed their spots as Prime Princesses-"

"We have the crest," Chromelight stated calmly. "We do not show it to just anybot, though. It would be detrimental to our mission."

"And there it is again. What exactly is your mission, femmes?" Another Senator asked.

Shadowdusk scoffed.

"If our father allowed it, I would say. However, he wishes our mission to not be broadcasted. So, I shall not broadcast it by saying nothing." She looked at Halogen. "To anybot else, we are a mere legend. You were not there when the Thirteen cast out Unicron. Nor was I. But I do know that the war with the Quintessons shook you enough to ask Sentinel Prime to create a system for Cybertron." She looked around the room. "You trusted him. The bot that gave him the right to become a Prime was Primus, yes?"

Helms nodded.

"Primus asked one of the Princesses to give him that title…so I am asking you to trust me. Us. Even a little."

"Say we do believe you. What exactly is your power?" Ratbat questioned. Shadowdusk sneered at him.

"Why would I tell you?" she snarked. "I don't believe you want to know, anyway. The only reason we even came to this meeting is because we were tired of hiding in the shadows. Perhaps you should start a legend about us," Shadowdusk finished.

Halogen raised a servo.

"Enough," he rumbled. He looked to the two femmes. "Thank you, Shadowdusk Primal and Chromelight Primal, for coming forth and revealing your existence to the High Council. This session was most informative."

Shadowdusk ground her dentas together.

"As for your warning," Halogen continued, "we shall take that into consideration." Halogen looked toward Ratbat, obviously displeased. "Now you may leave."

Shadowdusk grabbed her sister's servo and yanked her out of the council room, not wanting to be there a moment more.

~:~

"I seriously don't like those council types." Shadowdusk paced in her berth quarters. Chromelight and Shadowdusk had lived in their home since they'd left the Core, usually leaving and occasionally returning to it.

"You never have," Chromelight replied, sitting on her berth. "Get some recharge. Alpha Trion wants to see us later." She lay back. "I need you to be nice, Shadowdusk. Don't be rude."

"Hey! He's one of the Thirteen Original Primes, I respect him for that." Shadowdusk quit her pacing.

"Is it simply respect, spark-sister?" Chromelight questioned, her optics mischievous.

"Yes," Shadowdusk growled emphatically. "It's simply respect. And ONLY respect, Chromelight."

Chromelight vented. "If you say so…" she teased, and Shadowdusk glared at her spark-twin.

"I do. Now let's get some recharge." Shadowdusk went to her berth after dimming the lights.

Neither of them got much recharge that night.

~:~

"Alpha Trion, Shadowdusk Primal and Chromelight Primal are here to see you." A young cleric at Iacon's Hall of Records said, speaking to one of the Thirteen Primes.

Of course, most didn't know that.

"Thank you," Alpha Trion said, dismissing the cleric bot.

"So, we're working under one of the Thirteen Original Primes. I must say, it's an honor," Shadowdusk said, her optics gleaming.

Chromelight laughed. "She's looked up to you since her spark flickered into existence." Shadowdusk hit her sister on the arm. "Okay, she's been looking up to you since before our sparks flickered into existence."

Alpha Trion looked amused. "And why is that?" He questioned.

Shadowdusk said, "Because you are one of the most amazing Primes ever! I mean, all Thirteen of you were amazing, but you! Chromelight...this is ALPHA TRION!"

Chromelight nodded at her sister, trying (and completely failing) to keep a snicker from escaping.

"I know, Shadowdusk. I'm standing right in front of him."

Shadowdusk glitched.

"Oh dear," Chromelight mused. "I think she handled that better than I thought."

"Why have you sought me out?" Alpha Trion questioned.

Chromelight became serious.

"As you know, we are children of Primus." Alpha Trion nodded. "Several of us-Prime Princesses and a Prime Prince, I guess you'd call our only brother-came directly from the core to assist Cybertron in its time of need."

"But we don't need Prime Princesses." Alpha Trion must've realized he could've worded that better from the dimming of his optics.

"Not now." Chromelight said those two words calmly. "But in order to assure Cybertron has a future…we were born. Primus' children. The Prime Princesses' sacred duty is to assure Cybertron has a future. And if that means spark-bonding with a thousand mechs, I'm sure Primus wouldn't mind." She saw Alpha Trion's eye ridge lift skeptically. She vented. "I mean, if the future contained a shortage of sparklings, is all, then I would give my own spark for new ones." Understanding gleamed in his optics. "However, I myself am skeptical of that particular scenario. We were all given life as warriors. So I am more inclined to believe that a battle is coming. Maybe not soon, but a battle nonetheless."

Alpha Trion nodded. "Yes, I am inclined to believe that. I trust that she" he motioned towards Shadowdusk "is the oldest of the family unit?"

Chromelight nodded. "Yes. She is." She gazed fondly at her crashed sister. "She speaks directly to Primus."

"How intriguing. Have you ever seen Unicron?" Alpha Trion quizzed.

Chromelight shook her helm. "No. Our uncle was sent into an eternal recharge by you and the rest of the Thirteen. While I do look up to all Thirteen, my favorite by far was Solus Prime."

"Why?"

"Because she loved Megatronus." At his shocked look, she lifted her shoulder caps. "Please, don't ask me. It's something even I should not have repeated. A tale Primus told us." She looked away. "Did the rest of the Thirteen really offline?"

"Most did, on a faraway planet." Alpha Trion's optics seemed to dim as he recalled that particular memory. "Megatronus Is called the Fallen for a reason."

"Chromelight, did you tell him about Solus?" Both glanced at the now online femme.

"Yes, Shadowdusk. I'm sorry." Chromelight hung her helm.

"No, don't be." Shadowdusk got back on her pedes. "She loves tales of forbidden romance." Shadowdusk looked at Chromelight. "Father wants you to know that Alpha Trion already knew about Solus and Megatronus. Poor femme. She gave her life to guard against Megatronus. A doomed romance. And, Alpha Trion, we need a job. That's pretty much the only reason we came."

Alpha Trion vented.

"Are you certain you want to be in this caste?"

"Sure, why not? We can still do other things, since the High Council won't allow us to officially exist."

"What?" Alpha Trion was confused.

"Ratbat is an idiot." Chromelight's optics were filled with anger.

"I don't like him."

"You don't like politicians." Shadowdusk vented.

"I don't like Ratbat."

"You never like anybot," Chromelight grumbled.

"I like Alpha Trion," Shadowdusk challenged.

"Okay…I'll reiterate: you dislike anybot that doesn't have a connection to Father," Chromelight pointed out.

"I-" Shadowdusk paused, then frowned. Reluctantly, she admitted, "You have a point there." Chromelight allowed a smug expression to cross her faceplates. "I don't really know anybot that doesn't have a connection with Father."

Throughout their exchange, Alpha Trion just watched the Prime Princesses and allowed a smile to show on his faceplates.

Maybe…they were right. They were the hope of the future.

_Hi, everyone! So I decided some Cybertron should be added in this story. As, of course, I don't think I let the full story pan out good enough. _

_So I decided a few nights ago that I'd do something for all you readers out there at the end of this book. As you know, I'm going to be adding a 'misc.' story after this book is finished. But before that…everyone can ask questions! You can ask ANY one of the characters AND myself. :) So you can ask any question to ANY one of the characters and myself (as I've already said). I'll add the 'Q&A' chapter at the end of the book, but you can ask anytime during the book. _

_Thank you! Read and Review, please!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Jayla…" Nikki stared at her stubborn sister.

"Come on, your body can't strain too much more without you losing the baby!" Naomi fretted over her friend.

Jayla glared at her sisters.

"ALL I'M DOING IS WORKING!" Jayla yelled suddenly. "AND YOUR TELLING ME MY BODY CAN'T HANDLE THE STRAIN?!"

"More like she can't handle strain," Rose muttered to Nikki.

Nikki shook her head.

"Just hormones," Nikki whispered to Rose, not caring that Jayla was glaring at them.

Suddenly, Jayla burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry!" she wailed.

"Seriously, if this is what pregnancy does to people, I'm not ever getting pregnant." Naomi shuddered. Then she shrugged. "Eh, what am I saying? I'd love to have a child!"

Ironhide cast her an incredulous look.

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope." Naomi smiled. "I've always been one to want a child!"

Ratchet looked at Nikki.

Nikki shrugged. "I don't want to be the only one without a kid."

Suddenly, PQ appeared.

"My lady!" She bowed extravagantly at Jayla. "Please, allow me the honor to-"

"PQ! MARRY ME!" A tall, dark, and somewhat handsome guy appeared.

PQ gave the man a filthy glare. "Romulus, how many times do I have to ask you to never come near my host? Hmm?"

"Well, you never let me come with you, so-"

"Because I am not Roman! Leave me alone!" PQ turned her head away. "Besides, I don't swing that way."

Romulus snorted.

"I doubt that. You just can't-"

PQ grabbed her host's head and yanked it down, PQ's mouth pressing against Jayla's.

Romulus looked shocked.

"So that's why PQ always chose a female host." Romulus looked visibly disappointed. "And here I was, hoping I'd finally get an eternal wife."

Jayla yanked her head away.

"I'm sorry, PQ…but I can't return your feelings."

PQ shrugged.

"I can wait." PQ grinned. "Men will always disappoint you. See you soon, my beautiful host!"

Jayla shuddered when PQ vanished.

"That…was weird." Naomi nodded.

"You're telling us." Nikki turned away, deciding to leave Jayla alone. Everyone and everybot drifted away, not particularly enthused with dealing with Jayla. Rose, however, could put up with a hormonal mother.

"So are we coming together again?" Rose questioned. Jayla sighed.

"I don't know." Jayla carefully sat on a stool. She was three months along, but her stomach was already bigger than it should be, meaning there was either twins or she was going to give birth premature. "All I know is Lena, Nikki, Naomi, and you are here, and it seems like we're converging…maybe there will be a final showdown soon. I don't know when-all I know is that sometime, somewhere, there will be a final showdown."

Rose nodded. "I consulted my snow globe-"

Jayla failed to conceal a snicker that escaped her at that. It sounded ridiculous.

"I consulted my snow globe," Rose said again, ignoring her snickers, "and it looks like the final showdown will happen in China."

Jayla raised an eyebrow.

"So I should brush up on my Chinese?" Jayla questioned.

Rose gave her a fierce glare that Jayla cowered under. Rose had time magic. Her dad _was_ a fragging Titan, the Titan Kronos.

In other words, Rose could send Jayla back to when she was a squalling baby. That, more than anything, scared Jayla.

"No, idiot. You should be watching out for any odd phone calls in this area. Sheesh, one would think you're a stupid dummy, not the leader of an elite bunch of Cybertronian half-gods." If anyone could be that blunt, it was Rose.

"Alright, I get it. No need to snap," Jayla said, frowning at her sister.

"Sorry." Rose didn't sound all that repentant.

Jayla shook her head.

"Alright, so…why exactly did Nikki track Soundwave and I down?"

"I suppose she wanted to tell you about this place." Jayla waved her hand around the place. "The Institute for Learning and Refugee Cybertronians and their sparkmates and sparklings."

Rose blinked. "Cool! So does that mean-"

"Soundwave can transform or whatever you want him to do."

Rose fist pumped. "Yeah! Just one question."

Jayla frowned. One question? Jayla sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Why exactly are you taking care of three children that aren't your own?"

Jayla looked down.

Nikki and Naomi looked curious, too.

"Lennox had a kid, okay?" Jayla finally said after a few minutes of silence. "I'm taking care of Annabelle because…Lennox is…well, Lennox is dead. Cemetery Wind…" Speech failed Jayla for a few seconds as she fought for control of her hormones. "Cemetery Wind killed him and Sarah. I'm Annabelle's godmother, so I had to take her in. They would have killed her, too, if it hadn't been for PQ."

Rose was instantly in a somber mood. While she could technically revive the dead, it had its consequences. Time itself would change. And not even Rose was willing to take those consequences and live with them. There was also that one warning pertaining to any time traveler: Any one thing could affect the entire future.

When Rose had tried to revive her mother, it'd had dire consequences. Hades had been onto her in an instant, fury pouring out of his entire being. He'd nearly killed Rose, but stopped when she told her she was his half-sibling.

True, and quite effective.

He'd warned her: "Time travel has consequences, Rose. If you knew what damage you could do to yourself…" he'd trailed off there, but Rose took it as a warning.

She couldn't bring the dead back, not without Hades and Thanatos and who knows who else she would anger; she was, essentially, to merely watch the lives of others pass without interfering.

But she was interfering now. And that was bringing unimaginable pain to everyone. Or, at least, that's what it seemed like.

Then again…

If one of her sisters died, consequences be thrown to Hades. She wouldn't stand idly by and merely watch.

And that also went for her sisters' sparkmates.

She wouldn't just stand idly by while others were in pain; since she was no longer just a demititan, she was a Prime Princess. And that meant interfering.

At least one of their sisters was a daughter of Thanatos. If that hadn't happened, if Rose died, Eri (the daughter of Thanatos; one of the many sisters) would possibly help her…maybe.

Rose was shaken out of her thoughts by Jayla.

"And as to why I'm taking care of Orion and Eliza…it's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Rose nodded. "Yep."

Jayla sighed.

"Very well then."


	8. Chapter 8

_Nine months before…_

A house appeared before the speeding car…that was actually Jayla.

It seemed to be abandoned, though lights still shone in the windows.

Jayla transformed, her wolves safe in her mind. Chromedusk followed her mother, her human form noiseless.

She snuck into the house, listening for people.

"-AND I DON'T CARE, ORION! YOU STOLE MY HOMEWORK!"

"COME ON, ELIZA! I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR LAPTOP!"

Chromedusk nearly laughed, but a look from her mother caused her to remain silent.

They got to the kitchen and grabbed some food.

After putting it quietly in their bags, they turned to leave-only to find guns at their heads.

"Who are you and why were you stealing food?"

Jayla's heart leapt in her throat.

Then the guns lowered and Jayla got a closer look at the people.

The woman in front of her daughter had dark black hair and dark brown eyes. The male in front of Jayla had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Jayla, this is my daughter Chromedusk." She didn't know if they knew about Cemetery Wind's operation this far out.

"You're the chick they're looking for?" questioned the female.

Jayla nodded. Her face was sooty, her red hair looking dull (much like her paint), and her clothes looked like they'd been through hell.

The female rolled her eyes.

"If you're desperate enough to steal from an occupied home, you can't be too bad." The woman said. "I'm Cathy Risten. This is my husband Roy."

Roy nodded shortly at the two.

"Now give us the food, please. We'd rather not have to go the store yet."

Jayla grabbed Chromedusk's bag and wordlessly passed it, along with her own, to Cathy.

"Eliza! Come here!"

A girl with black hair and hazel eyes appeared. Seeing the intruders, her eyes widened.

"Is that-"

"Shut up and give Chromedusk some of your clothes. I'll give Miss Witwicky some of my clothes, then show the two to the showers." Cathy lasered her daughter with a mother's gaze.

"Right."

"Roy, would you cook some dinner? I'm sure our guests are hungry." Cathy smiled at Jayla.

Jayla gulped.

"We really should get going-" she began, but the two set their guns on the table and Jayla cut herself off, gulping nervously.

Cathy snorted when she saw Jayla's slightly wary expression.

"Don't worry, we planned on leaving soon. Orion, go get your sister and pack two duffel bags each, okay?"

"Alright, Mom," a boy's voice said. A boy with black hair and green eyes appeared, making Jayla jump a little. "Should I put them in the cellar?"

Cathy nodded. "Yes, Orion. Emergency code seven." Cathy looked at Jayla and opened a drawer, setting a badge down.

Jayla's breath caught.

"You were a NEST officer?" Jayla whispered, finally understanding.

Cathy nodded.

"Yeah, I was friends with Jazz. Roy and I married after NEST was disbanded and adopted Orion and Eliza; they're twins." Cathy blinked, a sheen in her eyes. "A lot of my friends are dead. I want you to take care of them."

Jayla frowned.

"Why me?" Jayla asked. "I'm an alien-"

"But you also understand the importance of life. If you didn't, you would've turned into a red-eyed Con." Jayla frowned.

"Why did you act as though you didn't know me?"

"I didn't know you until you said your name. Besides, I only pretended not to so that I could judge your character."

"Then-"

A person appeared, and said, "Jayla, she knows Cemetery Wind is coming. She's the one that called them, pretending to panic about Jazz."

Cathy lowered her eyes. "I know they aren't coming until about midnight."

Jayla squared her shoulders.

"I'll protect-"

"No," Alice said, cutting her niece off. "In order to survive, you must leave."

"Aunt Alice, aren't you the god of chaos?"

"So? I can't want my own niece to survive?" Aunt Alice looked hurt, though Jayla knew she was faking it. "I'm hurt."

"Shut up," Jayla snapped. She turned to Cathy. "Cathy, I can help-"

"No. I'm tired of running. Orion and Eliza know we're going to die. It's all right, okay? I'll see you in hell."

Jayla's hand slid off Cathy's shoulder.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. "May I still borrow your clothes?" She asked afterwards, and Cathy grinned.

"Certainly."

~:~

Jayla, Chromedusk, Orion, and Eliza all hid in the cellar, Jayla and Alice talking quietly. They'd all just eaten, showered, and hid.

"Aunt Alice…why does she have to die?"

Alice, for once, didn't spaz out.

"I'm not going to let you die." At Jayla's slightly confused look, Alice elaborated. "Just because I thrive on chaos doesn't mean I get a sick sense of pleasure from it. Okay, sometimes I do screw things up for the earth to cause mass panic, but I'm stuck in everlasting recharge so I can't do much unless I want to blow this planet up."

Jayla slapped her own forehead.

"You are one confusing goddess." Alice laughed creepily.

"I'm not exactly known for my love of the Bahamas." At Jayla's incredulous look, Alice sighed. "I confess, I do love the Bahamas. But hey, I created this world!"

"Something I'm sure you regret sometimes."

"Never," Alice said calmly. Jayla blinked. "Humans are curious creatures, inventing new things."

"Shush," Orion warned them. Alice calmly blinked at him.

"They can't see the entrance to the cellar. I moved it. They also can't hear us because I'm a freaking goddess, man!"

She cackled.

Chromedusk only sighed and said, in a matter-of-fact tone, "Aunt Alice is crazy, but you'll grow to love her. I hope. This is my second time seeing her while I've been running with Mom."

"Who is she, exactly?" Eliza questioned, peering at the goddess of chaos.

"She's…technically Primus' brother/sister. She's Unicron, Lord of Chaos…or just Chaos." Jayla smiled sheepishly. "And the stuff you call magma is actually her blood," she finished, and Alice chose that moment to yawn loudly.

"It's nearly morning…I'm so tired…"

"Aunt Alice?" Chromedusk timidly asked (this was, again, her second time seeing Alice."

Alice looked at her great-niece with interest.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could keep Orion and Eliza safe?"

Orion and Eliza looked outraged.

"Only until March," Jayla hastily said. March was in three months.

Orion and Eliza looked at each other, then at Alice, who had a Creepypasta-like grin on her face.

The two scooted away from Alice.

"Is Cathy-?" Jayla asked, unable to say the last word.

Pain shadowed over Alice's face.

"Unfortunately, they aren't alive. However, so you don't have to see the wreckage…" Alice waved her hand, and the next thing Jayla knew she was driving on the road, her wolves by her side, also on the road. Chromedusk was holding two backpacks full of clothes and sleeping.

Jayla mourned for Cathy and Roy.

Two more former NEST officials dead. And two more lives that were on Lockdown's servos.

The body count was starting to get higher and higher with each passing day.

~:~

_So, I decided to share something with you all._

_I asked myself, "What character do I like out of all of my OCs in the Prime Princess Universe, and what is their strongest characteristic? What's their weakest characteristic?"_

_And, predictably, I picked Jayla Witwicky/Shadowdusk. _

_Jayla is strong. It's a fragging miracle she hasn't gone nuts. Her weakest characteristic…I'm not sure. Sure-she has her faults. She no Mary-Sue-that I know. Collectively, the Prime Princesses ARE like one giant Mary-Sue, I suppose…but like I said. Jayla has her faults. She disobeys orders, screws up missions and stuff like that._

_I also realized another thing._

_The first book in this series SUCKED. BIG TIME. I know it wasn't my best writing. I didn't put much feeling in any of these books._

_And that is why, starting AFTER this book, I will be posting a collection of stories from her time at NEST. I swear, on both the AllSpark and the River Styx that Optimus and Jayla's relationship will pan out. _

_In the next few chapters, Chromelight's point of view-will appear. I'm also planning on adding an entire book on the Prime Princesses' times on Cybertron, spanning the centuries. That's all. As for the questions-I had a review suggesting I limit them. WHY? Probably because there will be a lot. Thank you for the advice. :) However, I'm actually praying for a lot. I'd love to tell you all about my characters. And I'd love to answer questions. So PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Sunny sighed.

She wanted to quit in anger.

But she couldn't stand the look of disappointment on Jayla's face when she next met her spark-twin.

"Come on," A grumpy voice said. "Prime landed on this Primus-forsaken dustbowl?"

Sunny cheered inwardly when she saw Crosshairs. The Autobot she was looking for.

"Calm is the way to exist," Drift said, Sunny tumbling out as Bumblebee started up his engine as quietly as possible.

"A squishy-" Crosshairs began, powering up his guns.

He was proven wrong as Sunny changed into her Cybertronian femme form.

"You dare-" Chromelight began to thunder, but Drift's expression had her torn between laughing or remaining serious.

He looked…kind of scared of her.

"Do you know me?" She asked the former Decepticon.

"You-the Kaon bar-" Drift started.

Chromelight's eye ridges drew closer.

"You mean…the time I knocked out Shadowdusk?" she questioned. Drift nodded.

~:~

CYBERTRON, KAON

"Chromelight, I don't think we should be here," Shadowdusk murmured to her spark-sister. As neutrals in DECEPTICON territory, they were at risk for a 'Con to shoot at them.

However, as neutral femmes, they could also interface with a Con and then escape.

But Shadowdusk and Chromelight NEVER interfaced with 'Cons.

Not even for information.

Suddenly, the doors to the pub opened and Starscream entered, his Seeker trine right behind him.

Shadowdusk and Chromelight both tensed, their sparks beating faster as Starscream passed the two femmes.

Both of them vented heavily (but quietly) when the Seekers passed their table.

Starscream slammed some credits on the bar and called, "A round of High Grade for everyone!"

Shadowdusk felt like she was about to purge when Starscream continued: "For we have won another battle against the Autobot scum! The Catacombs are ours!"

Shadowdusk and Chromelight looked at each other, their shared shock easily made known.

"The…Catacombs," Shadowdusk managed to say, and she thought of how the neutrals…would have been slaughtered.

"One more loss," Chromelight murmured. She drained her High Grade cube. "I'm so sick of this."

Of course, Chromelight was obviously very tipsy. VERY tipsy.

"What was that?" a Decepticon hissed as he passed at exactly the same moment.

Shadowdusk wanted to slap her own faceplates.

"My spark-sister here is drunk. I apologize if we offended you," Shadowdusk stated, glaring at her spark-sister.

"Slag it to the Pit; our world is being destroyed!" Proclaimed Chromelight. Shadowdusk abruptly stood and hissed at her sister.

"Why can't you hold your High Grade?" She grabbed her spark-sister's servo in a vicelike grip and yanked her to the entrance.

"Our apologies," Shadowdusk growled. "We planned on having some fun; perhaps I could come back and show you a good time?" Her voice was suggestive and seductive; a rare thing for this time of war. They probably assumed, by her tone of voice, that she was experienced.

Unfortunately, Chromelight hit her sister hard enough to knock her out.

~:~

Chromelight snickered and said, "My sister's too nice to have a crack at you 'Cons. You're the reason Cybertron's going to the Pit!"

Starscream appeared in front of her with his trine.

"And you," Chromelight sneered, "Right servo of Megatron! A Seeker…no, not just a Seeker. A very femme-like Seeker is Megatron's right servo!"

Decepticons laughed at the humiliated Seeker.

"All the rest of you…" She spotted an assassin coming near her with blue paint on his armor. "You're going down!"

"We won't be beaten by a single femme," a crazy Skywarp cackled.

Chromelight's eye ridges drew together.

"I'm not just any single femme," she stated, her icy tone contrary to her drunken state. "I'm a fragging PRIME PRINCESS, you depraved mech." And then she seemed to register the rest of the insult. "DID YOU JUST INSULT MY GENDER, YOU-YOU-SLAG-HEADED MECH?"

She screamed in rage and launched at him in fury.

Instantly, the bar was alive in chaos.

The assassin had disappeared. Mechs and femmes in Iacon could faintly hear the screams of the Kaon bar.

Pain-filled screams, btw.

Chromelight held a mech in a helm-lock, a mech struggling to get out from under her pede.

Skywarp attempted to knock her out, but she held her helm-locked prisoner up and Skywarp accidently hit him.

"Skywarp, report to Lord Megatron!" Starscream shrieked.

Skywarp nodded, bowing, but as he bowed, Chromelight's bunched up servo hit him in the helm with sufficient force to knock him out.

Chromelight cackled again, hitting the few that were unwisely running around.

She heard a cannon power up, and she powered hers up as she and Starscream and her started yelling about the state of Cybertron was (Chromelight), and how the Decepticons were planning on ending the war really quickly (Starscream).

And that's where Shadowdusk came in…

When she came to, she saw Starscream and Chromelight in a shouting match, their guns out and about to shoot.

She also noticed about how most of the 'Cons were unconscious (or so she hoped)

A bar brawl.

No doubt Megatron would hear of it.

Venting, Shadowdusk stood up, grabbed her spark-sister, and punched Starscream, knocking him out.

"Come on, Chromelight. You need to get sobered up."

~:~

Chromelight nodded thoughtfully. "How long did it take you to go over to the Autobots?"

"Not long," Drift replied, calming more.

Chromelight offered him a small smirk.

"Okay…the reason I'm here is because Optimus Prime sent me."

Both looked disbelieving.

"I'd heard he was on this planet. I never thought he'd send a femme," Crosshairs leered.

Chromelight cleared her vents. "Bee, please defend me."

Instantly, Bumblebee zoomed into view and transformed, his battle mask down. He looked intimidating.

"We are the left servo of Optimus Prime," Chromelight hissed.

Drift poked Crosshairs.

"I wouldn't want to mess with this femme at all," Drift stressed.

"And why not?" Crosshairs demanded.

"Remember when reports came in about a bar brawl in Kaon, like the 'Cons were fighting each other?"

Crosshairs vented.

"Neither Smokescreen nor Prowl thought it any odder than normal, but yes. Was it the bar brawl we could hear faintly in Iacon?"

"You heard it in Iacon?" Chromelight wondered.

Bumblebee looked between the assassin, femme, and sniper.

"What are you talking about?" Bee demanded, his British voice coming out.

"Oh, just during the middle years of the Autobot/Decepticon war. Shadowdusk and I both started a bar brawl-actually, it was just me. Starscream was knocked out by Shadowdusk."

Chromelight felt Bumblebee's resignation.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry, Bee. It was before I met you and my temper was tempered by your amazing light," Chromelight said, happily hugging her sparkmate.

Drift cleared his vents.

"Where does the Prime want to meet?"

Sunny shrugged.

"When he calls."

Crosshairs vented heavily.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Today's chapter is different, okay? More Aunt Alice!**_

_-A day in the life of 'Aunt Alice'-_

Alice (Unicron) was bored.

Bored of never being able to stretch out.

Then again…life in the center of a planet was nice.

She got a lot of rest, especially since she was technically supposed to be in eternal rest…thanks to her dear brother, Primus.

Eh…

Humans scurried across her surface.

She almost woke up in immense surprise at feeling…insects crawling on the shell that incased the deity.

As humans multiplied, she found out her brother had created gods. On her body! On the…the shell, at least.

However…she felt..._happy._ Maybe her brother didn't want her to be miserable after all. Or maybe he just enjoyed torturing…no, that was Alice's favorite thing to do…no. Watching the insects develop 'language' so different from her natural language intrigued her more than anything.

More than Solus Prime. The ONLY femme Prime…oh, wait a second. That meant Primus was SEXIST! How mean.

Alice watched the gods-on-her-shell-that-covered-her-body form. And finally they were overthrown…only to be turned into different gods.

She watched thousands of cultures form.

But she was so…what was that word?

_Alone._

Alice wanted Primus to hear her.

'I want to see them. My nieces.'

At least her brother must have taken into consideration that male children would be…too unconventional. Femme children would have been more practical.

And then she felt his reassurance.

She didn't feel so alone when she felt a Prime Princess born on her shell.

_My family…_

Her Energon ran through their veins, though only Shadowdusk would feel it.

Alice watched as the daughter of Hephaestus grew, and helped her in subtle ways.

She was so sad that she was a mortal compared to her.

And she couldn't help but wonder if her brother felt her pain.

Then she seemed to leave. And she felt the bond between Primus and her awaken.

Meaning, it had come full circle.

Primus had seen his child.

Alice had seen her darling niece~!

She felt…to say in the words of modern day American teenagers, 'bummed' that she _still_ wasn't allowed to properly interact with her sibling's eldest child. At all.

She waited.

For several years she did.

Then she felt a mind invade her own.

**WHO ARE YOU?**

_Your niece. Shadowdusk…sir._

Alice had been quite…flabbergasted.

She acted as though she didn't know Shadowdusk/Jayla.

**Great. My bro had kids. And why the frag does he tell you I'm a guy?!**

Why did her brother tell everyone she was a guy?!

_HUH?!_

**WHAT? Can I not be a feminine person? And I've adapted. Sheesh. I do love destruction, but hey. It's amusing to know a species which has formed on a planet creates satisfactory chaos and destruction.**

_Oh…so you're my aunt?_

Alice decided to mess with her niece a little.

**YEP! :P**

_Did you seriously just send me an emoticon in my mind? How old are you, 5?_

**IDK. Older than…you. Oh, whatever. Your powers are amplified! And tell my bro to stop telling everyone I'm MALE! Gaea is FEMALE, right? SO GET IT RIGHT!**

_Y-yes, Aunt Unicron…that sounds weird._

Alice felt like snickering at her niece.

**Oh! I know! Call me Alice!**

_Aunt Alice…sounds better than Aunt Unicron._

**:)**

_Seriously, stop with the emoticons. It's kind of creepy._

**:(**

_You know what? I'm waking up now._

Alice decided to try Ratchet's holoform creation.

She appeared as a five year old girl with tanned skin. She felt destructive anger in the room…centering around the two, named Jayla and Sunny. Her beloved nieces.

"You two can stop arguing about me, although it is nice to see two females fighting over me." Jayla and Sunny screamed.

Alice felt…like acting crazy so she could scrutinize her 'children'.

"Aunt Alice," Jayla squeaked.

"Unicron," Sunny breathed.

"Indeed, I am both. I am indeed female. My brother and I used to fight constantly, creating conflict. If we were both male, there would not be balance. He got sick of me fighting, so he created his Primes to cast me away! Now call me Aunt Alice!"

"Okay, Aunt Alice!" Sunny squeaked out.

Unicron vanished after giggling.

Alice (Unicron) felt alone again.

But she also felt happy.

She wouldn't be alone if she visited her nieces! They loved her!


	11. Chapter 11

Jayla looked at her stomach.

"I'm so fat," she said. Truth was, she really _was_ big. She was now at six months, her behavior erratic and unable to teach. She was more likely to snap at a student for talking while she was reading than she was to say 'Whisper'.

"Yeah, you are fat," Nikki cheekily responded, and Jayla whirled on her sister.

No matter how emotional she'd been during the Hela incident (which the world was _still _PO'ed about), it was nothing compared to this.

"YOU CALLING ME FAT?!"

"TOTALLY! YOU'RE ENORMOUS!"

Jayla sniffed, her face no longer angry.

"I just…"

Alice appeared, for Jayla's monthly checkup.

"I JUST WANT OPTIMUS BACK!" Jayla sobbed, none of that remote military soldier inside of her. She clutched at Alice, who looked startled…but happy.

"Shush, my dear. I have a question for you."

Jayla looked at her aunt.

"Let's go cause some chaos. I heard a Con was sighted."

Jayla grinned darkly.

"Promise I won't get caught?"

Alice nodded, her face serious.

"Totally." A smirk bloomed on both of their faces.

"Let's go!" Jayla said, skipping out of the med bay.

Nikki glanced at Naomi.

"Should we be worried?"

Naomi nodded.

"Naw."

They worked in silence for a few seconds…before the situation crashed down on them.

"HOLY PRIMUS, SHE WENT WITH _AUNT ALICE!"_

~:~

"I bet they're flipping out," Jayla said as she flipped through her aunt's CDs. "Did you legally acquire these?" She'd just finished telling Orion about her escapade with Alice, and to tell him to look over his siblings and adopted cousins. They lived with her now.

"By legally, you're assuming I have cash. So…nope." Alice's voice came through speakers. She had a distinctly feminine build, but seeing as her Energon was…not like Jayla's in Cybertronian form, it was PURPLE. "I popped into a few stores and stole them. Along with some cash. Just in case, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Where do you want to go?" Alice's voice was quiet.

Jayla sighed.

"To visit my brother."

~:~

She had a hat on, contacts over her eyes. Her hair was a newly-dyed black, her sign of impending parenthood obvious.

She knocked on her brother's door.

Sam opened the door and sighed when he saw the pregnant woman.

He sighed.

Then she held up a sign:

'SAMUEL, IT'S JAYLA. IS THE HOUSE BUGGED?'

Sam shook his head.

"No. It's not. Besides, as long as you stay in human-ish form, you are under the law." He opened the door wider. "Carly! Jayla's here…and you are _fat!_" He exclaimed, staring at Jayla's stomach.

Jayla's eyes watered.

"Idiot!" Carly punched her husband's shoulder. "She's not fat, it's the baby!"

Jayla touched her stomach and smiled fondly.

"Yeah…I'm kind of worried, though," Jayla added.

Sam wasn't looking at her.

"Is the car Cybertronian?"

Jayla shook her head.

"Technically, that's the god of chaos and destruction's car. AKA Aunt Alice's car."

The car vanished and Alice's five year old look came into being.

"Yo!" Alice cheered. "Is this my nephew on the human side of things?"

Jayla nodded.

Alice launched herself like a catapult and hugged Sam's midriff.

"Sammy! I'm called Alice, not Unicron! I feed off of chaos and destruction…or just plain verbal fighting." She grinned at Sam's incredulous look. "Somewhere in the world there is a couple fighting over the breakfast dishes. Anyway, let's have a look-see at your baby, alright?"

Sam gulped.

"Sure…I guess," he said smiling uneasily.

Jayla rubbed her temples.

"Alice…" Jayla warned.

Alice sighed. "I'm not going to harm the baby-"

"That's not why I'm worried, Alice!" Jayla snapped. "I'm worried because...the baby isn't even here!"

Alice's eyes narrowed dangerously at Sam.

"I took the baby to Carly's friend, Seraphina." Sam was shaking. "You guys have to leave-"

"Sam, I only wanted to see you for at least half an hour." Jayla raked her hand through her hair. "But since you guys _are_ working for the government, I can only assume you were going to drug us and then let the government-or KSI-get to us." Alice looked angry.

"How dare you-"

"Alice, please let me finish." Alice looked like she was going to explode. "Sam, if KSI got to us, Alice and I would be in mortal danger."

Sam blinked. "Why would Alice be in mortal danger?"

Jayla sighed. "She's our core." At Sam's blank expression, Jayla snapped, "The planet's core? You know, the one in the center of the Earth?!"

Sam huffed. "I'd appreciate it if you would quit telling falsities, Jayla-"

He was cut off by Alice raising her hand-making the Earth shake a lot more-and deliberately giving him a one-fingered salute.

Carly muffled her laughter, as did Jayla.

"Understand now, Cube-brain?" Alice coolly questioned.

Sam-shaking even more-nodded slowly.

"Yes, I understand," he quickly replied.

"Good. And the baby here would be experimented on and everything." Jayla looked down. "And Optimus doesn't even know about the baby."

Sam gave her stomach a soft look.

"Alright. I won't say a word. Let's have tea on the porch, shall we?" Sam moved into the house. Jayla was grateful that it was relatively cool (to her) outside.

Sam, Carly, and Alice shivered.

Jayla, unaware of the freezing temperatures, chattered about her adopted kids.

"Eliza's not so rowdy. She's actually quite even-tempered, but it's when Orion and her are doing the same thing that she gets pressured and blows up at him. Orion…he's really reckless. Annabelle's not too rash, but she looks up to Orion like he's her hero. And Chromedusk…she and Prismablaze work really well with each other." Jayla suddenly stopped talking and listened to Nikki in her head.

_**Jayla…you shouldn't be kicking 'Con tailpipe.**_

_I'm not._

_**THEN WHERE ARE YOU?! We're coming to pick you up, so-**_

_NO! Don't. Keep Ratchet safe._

_**What do you mean?**_

_Ratchet's going to die if you follow me. Just stay at the base-we'll be back soon._

_**How do you know this?**_

_Vision of Sunny's last night…don't ask._

_**Alright. See you soon.**_

_See you when I get home._

"-la? Jayla, come on," Alice said. Jayla blinked and saw that night was falling quickly.

"Right." She got up…and felt something happening. "Oh crap."

Sam looked at his sister in concern.

"What's wrong?"

Jayla was fighting panic. She knew what was happening, but it was way too early. She could hear their concerned voices all around her.

She put her hands to her temples to stop the growing headache that seemed to be splitting her head wide open.

She blinked as she reopened her eyes, not realizing she'd closed them.

"Guys." Everyone shut up. "I think my water just broke."

Chaos broke out.

Alice gasped and turned into her car mode. Sam screamed (like a girl) and ran away. Carly set her jaw and helped Jayla into the car.

Jayla took deep breaths and focused on clearing her mind.

"This is bad…really, really bad…" she groaned. "Need to get to Ratchet. NOW."

_HEY EVERYONE!_ Jayla cast into her mind, making her sisters pay attention. _YOU'LL ALL HAVE A NIECE IN A FEW HOURS!_

Cheers exploded from her sisters all across the globe.

~:~

_Angelslaugh here! Please don't forget to review-oh, and please vote on my poll and ask questions for the characters!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Antarctica_

Elsa dropped her armful of firewood, startling Mikaela. Who Primus had granted the ability of the Prime Princesses…a Cybertronian body as well as keeping her normal. She was considered a Prime Princess in everything but words. And…Energon.

"What's wrong?"

A few minutes, a link established itself between Elsa, Rose, and Mikaela. Not making them triplets, exactly, just linked. So far.

"Apparently Jayla's having a daughter," Elsa laughed. In their minds, Rose cackled gleefully.

"I suppose the tides are turning," Mikaela mused, and Rose sent her the mental equivalent of a smirk.

_Australia_

Katara and April jolted, the plates they were holding crashing to the ground and snapping.

They lived in a camp they'd made for former Decepticons and Autobots arriving on Earth, calling themselves Base Not-In-Immediate-Danger-From-Humans-Slash-Squishies (or Base NIIDFHSS) and some demigods they'd found in Australia.

Their eyes widened, and they hugged and screamed in honest happiness.

"THE FIRST MINI-PRIME PRINCESS!"

_Somewhere in Korea, at a hospital_

Kyra, who'd been at the Ring of Fire when Jayla'd found her, whooped in happiness. It had nothing to do with her job, which was working at a Korean hospital (and the poor guy in front of her was dying), so she quickly sobered and said to the Korean man, "I apologize. I stink at tact."

The dying guy just stared at her.

She quickly worked on the guy, getting the surgery done in record time.

_China_

A disguised Soundwave and his symbionts waited for his sparkmate (she was walking down the steps of the Chinese government building. She worked as a specialist), who looked exuberant.

Grinning crazily, she hurried to the car and took off her sunglasses.

"Soundwave, guess what?" Soundwave's holoform appeared and raised an electronic eyebrow in curiosity. "Jayla's having a baby!" Soundwave almost glitched.

"A sparkling?" he questioned, hardly daring to believe Rose (although, if Rose knew that, she'd be super insulted. And angry. Never get Rose angry. EVER).

"Yeah!" Rose cheered, a smile on her face. "And now I have a sibling bond with Wheelie's 'Warrior Goddess'."

Soundwave would have facepalmed…but he didn't want Rose to know he was a slight fan of anime.

"So where do you want to go?" Soundwave questioned. Rose smirked jaggedly.

"I've been given an assignment." Soundwave felt dread. "I'm to infiltrate KSI."

"Is the Chinese government secretly Autobot-"

"Okay, for one, technically you are an Autobot too, you know. And secondly, no, they aren't Autobot supporters-not outright. They believe in both demigod rights and Autobot-Alien cooperation." Rose made a face. "Although…I do have to tell you that I do have to represent Loki, Hela, and Thor soon in the Supreme Court. The date is set for October 12, 2020." Rose blinked, popping her contact lenses out as Laserbeak handed her the snow globe that she kept an eye on all of the time.

"Has anything changed?" He-what everyone but Jayla, Sunny, Elsa, and herself saw-saw a person with a fake smile on her face.

"No." Rose's tone was frustrated.

"So does that mean that it's-"

"Yes, Soundwave…hold on. I see…a shed…oh no." Rose's tone was full of horror as she got distracted and heard about something happening in New Mexico. "This is the turning point." Her face was grim as she put her snow globe inside the glovebox. "It all begins with New Mexico. And I pray to Primus that things won't turn out the way I think they will."

~:~

"Here, Jayla." Nikki and Naomi carefully handed their currently giant robotic sister a tiny sparkling.

"Aw," Wheeljack said, a needle coming ever closer to the sparkling's main Energon line.

"Wheeljack, if you stick that anywhere near my sparkling I will happily load you into a catapult and shoot you out in space," Jayla cheerful said, Lena raising her eyebrows at Jayla. Jayla wasn't even looking near Wheeljack.

"Sorry," the Wrecker/rocket scientist said, not sounding very sorry at all.

Jayla lanced a deadly glare at him.

"You'd better be."

"So," Naomi said, eagerly changing the subject. "Any idea what you're going to name her?"

"For her human alias, I've decided Elena." She noticed Ratchet's quizzical raising-of-his-eye-ridge all Cybertronians managed to pull off. "What? I know she's going to be able to have a human transformation. And…for her name…" Jayla reddened a little bit. "Her name's going to be Stargazer. That's what Optimus and I decided a little while ago."

"Through the bond?" Nikki questioned.

Jayla nodded, a smile upon her lips. "He seemed overjoyed."

Naomi snorted. "He'd better be overjoyed. If he wasn't, I'd kick his aft from here to New York."

Lena came rushing in the room.

"Guys," she said, her voice troubled, "you-not you, Jayla," she added hastily as Jayla started to get up. "Optimus…is wounded," Lena said, speaking almost hesitantly.

Jayla's vision went red. She carefully set her sparkling down.

"What?" Jayla questioned, almost coldly. Lena blinked.

"A few minutes ago, Cemetery Wind almost killed Optimus Prime."

Jayla's optics went dark as she crashed down onto the ground, stunning her sisters. For the first time, Jayla had glitched.


	13. Chapter 13

_Jayla, be careful. Optimus could have lost all faith in humanity!_

_Technically, I'm not human, Sunny. And besides, Cade Yeager will probably be suspicious._

_Did you leave Starga- I mean, did you leave Elena with Alice?_

_Alice is with me, sister._ Jayla cut the communication off.

It had been only a week.

A week since Jayla had given birth, a week since New Mexico.

It felt like it had been mere hours before.

Rose and Sunny had pieced together Optimus' next location and when, by Rose's snow globe and Sunny's vision.

She approached the Yeager household, her weapons in full sight.

"DAD!"

A teenager, by the name of Tessa Yeager, called. Cade Yeager exited his shed.

"What-oh no," Cade moaned. He called, "May I help you, miss?"

"Hi," Jayla warmly greeted. Her red hair was in a bun, her lips coated with chapstick and lip gloss. She'd allowed herself a day at the spa with Alice before arriving, and it had had amazing results. "I'm from the FBI." She flipped open her badge. "My name's Jane Wright." At least her initials were right. "I'm here about suspected illegal activities." Cade gulped. "And I worked at NEST."

Relief slammed in his eyes, then they narrowed in suspicion.

"I had a friend there." He allowed a small pause. "His name was Tony?"

Jayla glanced at Alice quizzically and abandoned all pretense.

"Mr. Yeager, I'd like to see Optimus. Now, if you please." She brought out her gun. "Or else Alice is going to destroy everything."

Alice grinned in delight. How she pulled off the crazy look with a baby swaddled in her arms, Jayla didn't even want to know.

"Alright," Cade relented.

He showed Jayla and Alice into the shed.

Optimus stood there, his metal body scored and pitted.

Well…Jayla was hit with a flood of emotions, all of them Optimus'.

"Oh, Primus," she whispered, catching his attention. "Optimus, I'm so, so sorry."

Optimus gazed at her.

Then he said, "Jayla?"

Cade frowned.

"I thought your name was Jane."

Jayla smiled sheepishly at him.

"I didn't think you'd let me in here if you knew I was a demigod." Jayla edged closer to Optimus.

Then Alice said, out of nowhere, "Jayla, are you going to take Elena or what?"

Jayla smiled at Optimus and she retrieved the baby.

"She'll have a human transformation, Optimus, so I decided on Elena for her incognito name." Optimus' optics lit up at the sight of the swaddled baby.

"Um," Cade said, "I should finish fixing Optimus."

Instantly Jayla went into hardcore demigod-daughter-of-the-fire-and-forges-god mode.

"Alice, here. Can you hold her?"

Alice nodded. She took the baby and looked on Elena lovingly.

Jayla walked over to Cade and said, "I can help."

"You're an inventor?"

Jayla smirked. "I'm the daughter of Hephaestus, baby! Of course I am!" She allowed her hands to catch on fire. "Let's start!"

~:~

"GUYS!" Tessa's voice was frightened.

Instantly, Alice smirked.

"Chaos is coming."

"And that's a good thing _how_?" Lucas asked, and Jayla snorted.

"She lives off chaos. She is the god of destruction, though she doesn't normally cause it very often."

"It's pointless to," Alice coolly stated. "I am Unicron, goddess of chaos and everything awesome!"

"In your nightmares, Aunt Alice," Jayla dryly said.

Lucas had long ago exited the shed, Cade leaving after he'd made the demigod hide with the gigantic Prime.

~:~

"Where is Optimus Prime, Cade Yeager?"

Jayla felt sick. Savoy was a menace.

She turned around and glanced at Optimus, indecision in her eyes.

Cade Yeager was helping the future of Cybertron.

Suddenly Sunny's voice, filled with sadness, entered Jayla's mind.

_Jolt's dead. His spark's still alive, but Lockdown…Lockdown killed Jolt._

Jayla was frozen.

Optimus started moving, and Jayla jumped off of his servo to transform into her green Cybertronian femme form with red accents here and there.

Instantly, the two worked in synch, shooting in different directions.

"HERE I AM!" Optimus yelled as he shot.

Jayla spotted a projectile and PQ neutralized it before it could get anywhere close to the Prime or the Princess.

"Nice try, Lockdown," she sneered.

"Sweetspark, get the Yeagers safe," Optimus said through their linked coms.

"Got it." She transformed into her compact care mode and slid to a stop in front of Mr. Yeager and Lucas.

"My boyfriend will drive me!" Tessa called.

"Mr. Yeager, get it!" Jayla ordered, her doors opening.

Cade and Lucas entered, Cade getting into the passenger seat.

"Whoa," Cade breathed as Jayla materialized. "You're a Cybertronian?"

"We are," Jayla said.

"We?" Lucas questioned.

Suddenly, two Jayla look-alikes materialized.

"Yo," the Nightshadow greeted. "I'm Jayla's wolf Nightshadow. I'm in human holoform because I can be."

"Seriously, don't be freaked. Normally we split into three, but since ya'll are here Jayla had to use us as well. Normally Orion, Annabelle, Eliza, Chromedusk, and Alice are in here. Don't panic."

Jayla nodded. "Yeah, stay quiet. If Lockdown finds us, I'm probably going to die because of him. Again."

Lucas looked shocked.

"Okay, I'm going to use something. I had my sister, Sunny, look briefly into the future. I asked Alice to touch your daughter's boyfriend's car. I'm going to hack his radio."

"Good, I want to know how she has a boyfriend and how old he is."

"He's nineteen, they started dating, and they're protected by Statute 2705-3. Also known as the Romeo and Juliet law." Jayla flashed Cade a wry grin. She then held her hand up and then spoke. "Can you two hear me?"

The car ahead of them swerved.

"What the hell?" Tessa swore.

"Okay, don't flip. I hacked your radio," Jayla said unapologetically. "If my memory's right, the person driving the vehicle is Shane, right?"

"Yes," an Irish voice said hesitantly.

Jayla glanced in the mirror. "Optimus Prime is following us. Lockdown's off our trail, but we still need a place to hide out. Shane, ditch the car."

"But-"

"If you want to live, Shane, I suggest you ditch the car. You're lucky I've let you keep it this far. Lockdown can easily track its progress." Jayla's tone was gentle. "If that happens, Tessa will die. Lockdown will hunt her down and tear all her fleshy bits off, after Lockdown allows the Quintessons to experiment horribly on her. Your call." Jayla's tone was reasonable.

She looked at her passengers and slammed her head on her wheel.

"I'll ditch it. You better have a lot of room in your car."

"Don't worry, I will." She cut off the radio. She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up to see Cade's concerned face.

"I'm in a war…another war. Against humanity and Cybertronians. I'm scared, Cade." She sniffled. "I've been fighting all my life. I just…I JUST WANT IT TO STOP!" She yelled, banging her head on her steering wheel. "I just want the world to have at least a year of peace."

She took a deep breath. "But I can't. I have to fight. For my family." She remained silent after that, all the way to an abandoned gas station.

At least she'd managed to save Cade, his friend, Tessa, and Shane.

That, at least, she was happy about.

~:~

_If this was a crappy chapter, I'm SO SORRY! I've been really, really busy writing my novel and I accidently got myself grounded and stuff, so I'm sorry! Please review, ask questions, and keep being yourselves!_

_Love you all, my readers!_


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, Optimus, you want to scout while I try to reason with the four stooges?" Jayla asked, sighing as she realized the amount of work she'd have to do to convince them. Optimus' holoform, a man about thirty years old with dark hair and piercing blue eyes, gazed at her with some suspicion in his eyes, but nodded nonetheless.

"Certainly."

"Okay. See you back here in an hour?" Jayla sighed. Optimus nodded and kissed the demigod. He fizzled out seconds later, leaving Jayla with a lump in her throat and a stinging sensation in her eyes.

She sighed as she watched him leave.

_Oh Optimus. Please be careful._

She heard the raising of voices and sighed. She was seriously going to go insane if this crap kept up. She turned and headed into the gas station.

~:~

"Romeo and Juliet clause? What's that supposed to mean?" Cade demanded, glaring at Shane. Shane sighed.

"Who told you about that?" Tessa demanded.

"I did," Jayla snapped. Cade blinked at the demigod's hard demeanor. Her eyes blazed angrily as she faced them down. Shane and Tessa looked shocked at her human form. "I told him because I hacked into the Web and found that information just lying around. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"You are really angry," Lucas observed. Jayla looked at him, an incredulous smirk placing itself on her lips.

"Of course I am!" Her voice was sharp. "I have kids of my own I have to protect, and honestly? I would rather be doing that instead of running from Lockdown. You're honestly lucky PQ was able to save Optimus from a Lockdown special of 'shoot you're target in the chest so that they are unable to move and I enjoy the futile chase because it always gets me what I want'! Stop bickering already! Cade, she's seventeen, nearly eighteen. She's almost old enough to make her own choices about her life, so stop being a dictator and let her live! Lucas, you really need a life and you shouldn't have called Cemetery Wind! Tessa! Just because you're nearly eighteen doesn't mean you're legally able to get married to Shane without Cade's permission, which you _know_ he won't give! And Shane, stop acting like a hormonal teenager! Gods, you four are really the most pigheaded people I'll ever meet, and I've met plenty of pigheaded people!" Jayla's tirade ended. She sat down in the doorway and grabbed a random box of wires. "And I don't even think I said this the last time my dad, mom, and stepdad came with Mikaela for a family vacation after I left the Ring of Fire," she muttered. Cade's eyes popped open.

"You were in the Ring of Fire?"

"Ever hear of a Prime Princess named Jayla Witwicky?" she questioned, eyeing the wires in front of her critically.

"Yes," Shane responded.

Jayla smiled.

"They labeled her as a dangerous, wanted freak criminal."

The smile fell off of her face.

"Disappointing." Cade noticed how the woman bit her lip in disappointment. "Why they'd label me a criminal, I'll never know."

"How old are you?" Tessa blurted out.

Jayla frowned, as if thinking really, really hard.

"Well, technically I'm twenty-nine or thirty; however, if you count the fact that I only age when I don't change into my Cybertronian form, I'm only twenty four." She smiled at their incredulous expressions. "I think if I stopped changing into my Cybertronian form I'd start aging again, but if I went back into my Cybertronian form I'd retain the age of when I stopped changing into my Prime Princess form."

"What about a spark?"

"Unlike normal Cybertronians, Prime Princesses, their offspring, and my friends Mikaela and Kristal-Kristal's a Cybertronian Autobot Pretender, Mikaela an honorary Prime Princess-have normal human memories. However, in our long lives, the memories can only be accessed through the spark. It's a long, very complicated process that only Primus knows fully." Jayla smiled at Cade, looking a little wistful. "And, unlike normal Cybertronians, we walk alone. Unless we find a sparkmate. And even then we have to wait for their rebirth through the Well of AllSparks." Jayla became silent again.

"So, what does Lockdown want?" Cade questioned, again wondering about the green-eyed Cybertronian he'd been able to only glimpse as Jayla had sped away.

"He's a bounty hunter. He's not a Decepticon or an Autobot-rather, he's something called a neutral." Jayla's tone was full of anger when she said _bounty hunter,_ but it softened as she finished her quick explanation.

"I take it neutrals are bad?"

Jayla finally looked up at Cade. Her expression was mild irritation.

"No. Neutrals being bounty hunters? Bad. Neutrals themselves? Rare. Not bad. Lockdown? Real bad. Most Autobots? Real good. Got it?"

"Got it," Lucas said.

Cade bent down. "Want some help?"

Jayla smiled at him, catching him off guard. "Sure, actually. One thing I dislike about computers-they weren't around in Hephaestus' younger days. However, I'm sure-"

Cade handed her a manual.

"I'm dyslexic, unfortunately." She smiled sheepishly at him.

"I think Dad likes Optimus' wife!" Tessa whispered to Shane.

Unfortunately for her, both adults in question stared at Tessa.

"Hm," Jayla said, her face red. "It would be different if Optimus chooses to leave this planet for an indefinite amount of time." Cade blinked at her. "Monogamy is rare on Cybertron. Besides," Jayla winked at Cade playfully. "I don't think Optimus would mind if it was someone nice."

Cade felt his face turning red when Tessa snickered at him. Jayla smirked at Tessa.

"Actually, only if I did indeed leave indefinitely, Jayla, would I not mind." Jayla turned to see Optimus' holoform.

Cade looked startled.

"Calm down, it's Optimus' holoform." She went over to him and kissed him on the mouth deeply. Then, when they parted (because Jayla _did _need air), Jayla smiled at Optimus. "And fine. But I doubt you'd leave me here alone."

Awkwardly, Cade looked elsewhere.

"Come on, let's leave already," Shane said, Tessa nodding with him.

So they all left, Tessa, Lucas, and Shane all in Jayla's newest alt mode, a super old looking jeep. Cade was in Optimus' still rusty-looking truck cab.

~:~

…_angelslaugh here._

_I think I seriously just did that._

_Yeah, I did. _

_Don't be angry. I added this in for a reason. Even if a fifth movie does come out, I'd probably just insert it into a later timeline. _

_So honestly, don't be too angry. Since Optimus DOES leave at the end of the fourth movie and doesn't tell Cade where he's going or even if he'd come back in Cade's lifetime, I figured, why not? A. Tessa needs a mother figure. B. Jayla does want a life. And C. Jayla's kids-all of them-will be half-Cybertronian. So technically it doesn't matter, okay? I haven't decided where exactly I'm taking this completely. So again, don't be too angry. _

_Flames WILL be used to fuel Jayla's flames. _

_Read and Review! Oh, and SOMEONE ASK A QUESTION, please! The questions can be directed towards ANYONE of The Curious Demigod Chronicles. Even our lovely Skye Jackson, who WILL be appearing._

_Disclaimer: Not a dude. Don't own PJO or TF._

_One more thing-I deleted Project: Hela because…I seriously didn't like the way it was playing out. After I finish one of the series I'm writing, I will re-upload Project: Hela._

_Okay. Angelslaugh out!_


	15. Chapter 15

Jayla sighed impatiently as Cade used the little bug thing that KSI had given CW (Cemetery Wind) to check his ATM.

"Yeah, they froze my assets." Jayla snorted.

"Nice, Cade," she snickered. "Here." She called Nikki. "Hey, Nikki. Yeah, it's me. I'm calling because I want them to get a lock on our location. Uh-huh…yeah, tell Ratchet he can kiss my aft. Yeah. NO, DON'T LET THAT CRAZY EXPLOSION HAPPY SCIENTIST NEAR CHROMEDUSK! DON'T EVEN LET IRONHIDE NEAR MY CHILDREN! Yes, only you and Alice!" Jayla listened to her sister. "Yeah, we need money."

_On the other end of the phone line, five minutes before…_

"_WHEELJACK, IF YOU OR LENA GO ONE PEDE NEAR THE BABY, BOTH ALICE AND JAYLA WILL KILL YOU BOTH!"_ Chromedusk yelled. Nikki and Naomi groaned before leaving their sparkmates to see what Wheeljack was doing now.

"I only want to test this serum-" Wheeljack began, but Chromedusk, Orion, and Eliza fixed him with a glare that his entire frame shivered.

"All of you, away from the baby," Nikki said, just as her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She gasped. "Jayla is that you? Why are you calling?" Nikki smirked. "Ah. Oh yeah, Ratchet wanted me to tell you to take it easy since you still need to recuperate from having the baby." Nikki snorted, and held the phone away from her ear. "RATCHET, JAYLA TOLD ME TO TELL YOU TO KISS HER-"

"DON'T CURSE IN FRONT OF THE BABY!" Naomi shouted.

"Okay, jeez." Nikki replaced the cell phone to her ear. "Want to know what happened? Well, Wheeljack tried to test a serum on your baby."

She held the cell away from her ear.

"Yeah, I got it, I won't even let Naomi near it. Only me and Alice, right?" Nikki nodded at her response, then changed the subject. "So, now that they got a lock, what do you need? Money?" Nikki nodded. "Alright, I'll get a few hundred bucks. Where are ya'll headed?"

_On Jayla's end…_

"Chicago, I think." She looked at Cade to confirm. He nodded. "Yeah. Where KSI is. I think…wait a second. Ask Ratchet something for me very carefully: What exactly does Lockdown take from the remains of Cybertronians?"

_Nikki's end…_

Nikki shrugged, then remembered Jayla was a LONG ways away, though she bet that Jayla was still in Texas. "Okay. Give me a sec. Ratchet?" she called, frowning a little as she went to the lab. "What exactly does Lockdown take from the remains of the dead Cybertronians?"

"Their sparks. Why ask me?"

"He says, 'Their sparks' and 'Why ask me?'" Nikki conveyed.

_Jayla's end…_

"I wanted him to be asked because he's the only other one who knows Lockdown's movements. I died, remember?" Jayla questioned. "And wait, one more thing. If Lockdown usually extracts their sparks and-I'm going out on a limb here-doesn't destroy them-presuming he doesn't? What would he need to hold those trophies?" Jayla listened, and nodded. "Alright. Call me when you have the information. Later. Love you to. Give my love to Elena." She listened for a few more precious seconds. "Got it. Bye."

She shut her phone.

"Okay, so we have a ride to Chicago. Some old NEST buddies of mine that were in the Roman legion are helping us out." She transformed into her car mode. "But first we got to meet up with Sunny."

"Who's Sunny?" Cade questioned.

"My sister. Daughter of Apollo. Really, really nice, you'll love her." Jayla started up her alt mode and they headed deeper into the desert.

~:~

Sunny was bored. Really, really bored.

She and Bumblebee were next to each other, just staring at the sky, when motors were heard in the distance.

Sunny got up and saw a large truck with flames on its sides and a new-looking sleek green convertible.

Sunny shouted with joy and Bumblebee transformed and landed on the road, Sunny's slightly dusty blue car right behind him. Prowl-who'd appeared a couple of days ago-turned into his alt mode, a police vehicle that said _'to protect and preserve'_, and was very sleek and shiny, slipped into line behind Sunny.

Crosshairs' green vehicle, Hound's army jeep, and Drift's blue vehicle selves pulled into line right after, creating a very unique caravan.

When they all arrived at a clearing, they let the four humans out and transformed.

"Humans?" Hound spat. Jayla, who had just transformed, narrowed her optics at him, Hound's guns raised.

"Back. Off," she growled. Hound looked a little cowed. "Sorry," Jayla said, then took in her sparkmate's new Knight appearance.

"Sweet," she whispered, then spotted Sunny. She let out a girlish squeal the same time Sunny did and both of them ended up on the desert ground in a rather awkward position.

Jayla laughed as Sunny got off of her.

"Sorry," Sunny said. Jayla got up quickly and hugged her spark-sister.

"Don't worry about it, it's all okay. I'm glad you're here," smiled Jayla.

"Woah," Lucas said. Jayla's left optic twitched.

That male was definitely getting on her last nerves, and he'd been silent the whole time.

"Optimus! It's so good to see you!" Sunny cheered. It seemed to be impossible to be angry when Sunny was around.

Optimus nodded. "And you as well, Riley."

Jayla had forgot that really only the Prime Princesses called her 'Sunny'. And her sparkmate.

Jayla said, "I'm not letting anyone of you sleep in my cab." She grinned as Sunny vanished into the shadows and returned seconds later with tents, sleeping bags, and other hygiene stuff for the others.

"We're camping!" she cheered.


	16. Chapter 16

Mostly everyone was asleep or in recharge.

The Autobots were it their alt modes, the humans in uncomfortable sleeping bags. The only three awake were Jayla, Sunny, and a close-eyed Cade. Jayla and Sunny were in their human forms, for they wished not their voices to carry.

"Sunny," Jayla whispered. "Do you think Optimus even wants the humans to survive?"

Sunny was silent for a few seconds.

"I don't think so, no," she said at last. "Humanity has made one mistakes too many for him to bear. However, you and I, I think, have added to his anger. We did kill some Cemetery Wind people."

"I know, and I honestly regret that." The two were silent for a minute.

"Do you think he'll understand?" Sunny asked, her voice desperate.

"I think so. Father-our shared father-told me that those deaths-while we are indeed responsible for them-the blame is entirely on Lockdown." Jayla looked down. "Optimus is angry, and he will probably act rashly."

Sunny sighed.

"Jayla, I understand, I suppose, why you're so quiet. But I do have a question. Why do you hate Ireland so much?"

"A goddess-either Morrigan or Danu-tried to curse me but apparently I deflected the curse somehow and Jackal, a Greek demigod who lived there in Ireland, died, exploding into metal shards." I looked down. "It…hurt. A lot. And I've hated Ireland because my mom took me there when I was sixteen and forced me to go to a boarding school there. And, well, you know my water weakness. As long as I'm holding onto something I'm okay, but when it's snow?" Jayla shuddered. "I can literally die if the fire in me isn't stoked well enough, you know?" Sunny nodded.

Both of them were quiet again.

"I just realized we haven't done much as sisters, you know?" Jayla sighed.

"Yeah," Sunny agreed.

"I was wondering, if, when this is all over, you want to do some girly crap like having a slumber party and getting drunk?" Jayla questioned her spark-sister seriously. "And maybe actually talk about all the bad crap we've done in life as well," she added as an afterthought. "But no lesbian stuff." At Sunny's odd look, Jayla shrugged. "I looked it up online." Sunny smirked. "Okay. So a slumber party with no lesbian stuff is an okay?" Poor Jayla looked out of her depth.

Sunny laughed.

"Sure," she said, still giggling. "It was all work and no play in the Ring of Fire."

Jayla smiled as well. "Well, we did have to learn control."

Both of their smiles faded after a few seconds.

"I miss Cybertron," Sunny suddenly confessed. "Thousands of galaxies were seen there, and I bet you that the Milky Way galaxy is one of them."

Suddenly a rainbow-y light fell in front of them, leaving a Norse-looking woman in the middle of the fire.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Skye Jackson yelped.

"Skye," Jayla said, recovering from her shock and stopping the flames from rising any higher with her hand, "where have you been?"

Andromeda Ariadne Skye Jackson (or Arianna Cæcilia Elisdottir to the Royal Norse family) stood in front of them.

She briskly stepped out of the fire.

"I've been on Asgard since Hel got lose." At Sunny's amused expression, Skye flatly said, "And it's not that funny at all."

"She knows, Skye," Jayla snapped, defending her friend. Sunny's smile had dropped. "It's just funny compared to everything else that's been going on."

Skye nodded thoughtfully. "Aye, I guess it would be." Skye shrugged and waved her hand.

Water appeared and literally washed away her dress. She ended up in a normal t-shirt and jeans getup she seemed to love.

"So, what's going on?" Skye questioned, tapping her fingers on the ground, like Jayla and Sunny were doing. "Has Cemetery Wind stopped hunting you yet?"

Jayla cast her eyes downward while Sunny shifted.

"No," Jayla admitted. "However, I did adopt and have a child!"

Skye's pissed expression appeared, and instinctively Jayla and Sunny hugged each other as Skye roared, "AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME TO THE CHRISTENING?!"

Jayla cast a look around. Thankfully nobody was awake (Cade still had his eyes shut, although his eyes had briefly opened in startled curiosity twice-when the circle rainbow had appeared, and when Skye had screamed at Jayla and Sunny-but the three talking didn't know he was listening and hoped they would never know), but Jayla hissed at Skye to be quiet.

"There wasn't a christening," Sunny said sadly. "We can't exactly to into a Vegas church and hold the priest at gunpoint to christen the baby."

Skye cracked her knuckles.

"Besides," Jayla hurriedly added, "I didn't realize you and Loki were married. And I didn't get an invite to the wedding."

Skye nodded. "Touché. There hasn't been a wedding yet-I wanted Heimdall, you, and Percy there, and Odin won't marry Loki and I. This is just another engagement ring." She smirked. "When we marry, I get to wear armor like his."

"Horns," Sunny and Jayla said together in a dull voice.

"I thought you'd want something more…I don't know, sophisticated?" Jayla tried.

Skye snorted. "I died in Asgard and was held captive for two years after the Agents of SHIELD abandoned me like some dog. There's nothing I want more than to shove it in their face that I married Loki, god of Mischief." She stated it plainly, but everyone could sense an air of excitement around her.

There was mischief dancing in her eyes, then it vanished, rare seriousness replacing it.

"Oh, and your dad-god of Creation-sent some of us up there in Asgard a gift." Jayla rose her brows. "We're going to become actual gods and goddesses up there! As soon as Thor gets the throne," Skye added, gossiping like an old lady.

"That's good!" Jayla cheered. Skye-no matter what she'd said-had always wanted to become an immortal goddess. She'd been thinking seriously about telling her dad, since she hadn't found anyone she'd even vaguely liked yet, before she found Loki. Now, she had a chance with him, but he'd grow old while she remained ageless.

However, Primus _was_ generous and obviously knew Skye's secret wish.

And he'd granted that. Jayla silently thanked her father, and she swore the stars literally shone brighter for a split second.

"All gods or goddesses-if they want it-will be immortal. Sleipnir, one of Loki's other children, and Fenrir, Sleipnir's half-brother, will be able to morph into human figures! I only hope Thanos won't be able to possess them like he did Hela," Skye added with a frown.

"Doesn't Fenrir have a twin?" Jayla questioned. When Jayla had been living with Skye, Skye had mentioned Fenrir and someone else being twins. Fenrir's twin was obviously not a huge legend, or she/he was one of the few who'd actually kept it on the DL.

"Yes, her name's Thorne. I think she's a dance teacher or something-not really sure," was Skye's response. "When I did mention Loki in her class, her eyes flared and it looked like she was going to turn into a wolf right then and there." She didn't sound surprised.

"Loki and Thorne must have bad blood between them," Jayla observed.

"Yeah, they do," Skye responded. "That or she hates Loki for what he did in New York."

Jayla wiggled her eyebrows at Skye.

"Or," Sunny said, catching Jayla's thoughts, she might've smelled Loki on you and not realized it until you said Loki's name."

Skye paled.

"Oh gods above, that's terribly embarrassing!" the demigod exclaimed.

"So are you going to stay and help? And why were you wearing Norse clothing?"

"Yes, and Loki insisted I wear something extravagant here. Oh, and normally I wear Greek tunics, but again, Loki insisted that I at least look the part of his fiancée when I arrive. I might have his horns on in battle and may have green armor, but my armor will still be Greek," Skye explained.

"Oh, that makes sense."

Skye yawned suddenly, making Jayla and Sunny both yawn. They were so tired it was amazing they were still awake.

"Night guys," Skye said, conjuring a sleeping bag over the three, who'd ended up lying down and staring at the stars.

"Night," the spark-sisters sleepily responded.


	17. Chapter 17

_Angelslaugh here: Some cussing._

_Not a guy, don't own TF or PJO._

_~:~_

Jayla woke up next to a really cold fire.

Lighting her hands aflame, she watched the fire come to life.

She looked around the camp.

A tired looking Cade was up, and Jayla bet by the circles under his eyes that Cade hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Tired?" Jayla asked, her voice hoarse.

Cade didn't jump.

"A little."

His voice was clear.

"It gets better." Her sad voice caught his attention.

"Really?" Jayla gazed at him.

"I don't know." She lay back and watched the sky lighten. "I used to think it would. I deluded myself. Every night I'd go to sleep. War is what I was born for." A sad note was in her tone.

"I'm not sure that's true," Optimus said, his holoform appearing.

Cade glanced at Optimus briefly.

"What else would my father create us?" Jayla snapped. "Or me. I'm not political. I've been alive since soon after the Primes overwhelmed Aunt Alice."

"I'm not sure Aunt Alice was truly able to be overwhelmed," Sunny said, startling Jayla.

"What?"

Cade joined in.

"It doesn't fit."

"Alice was-"

"I made myself fall into stasis," Alice interrupted, appearing. She was in the guise of a young woman. "It was easier than facing my brother. I can appear on Cybertron, but I don't want to see my dearest brother hurt. You and your sisters may have been created for war, but your ending purpose is to save as many Cybertronian and Earth lives as possible." Alice looked into the sunset, everyone copying her. "Every day I watch the sun rise and set. Apollo is unpredictable…and in this, Jayla, you are the same." Jayla cast her gaze to her aunt. "And while I cannot create much, just chaos, I've realized that there is an unpredictability in any race-Cybertronian, Quintesson, or human." Alice's eyes flicked over to where Skye lay, still sleeping (or faking). "Or even Asgardian." She inhaled. "All of us has our responsibilities. Yours, Jayla, is to do what your heart tells you. Screw your instincts in this."

"I'm not sure that's anatomically possible," Skye whispered, causing a half smile to flicker over Jayla's mouth.

"Now, let's get to KSI." Alice's eyes flickered to violet (she was POed).

~:~

"Thanks so much," Jayla said, smiling at the Roman guy. He shrugged.

"Get off my plane, kid."

Jayla stuck her tongue out childishly at his dark tone.

But she finally got off.

"Now where is KSI?" Sunny asked, shivering in the wind.

"My guess?" Skye said. "The really big building."

The demigods squinted, then looked at Bumblebee.

"Smaller building, but almost same size," Prowl said, catching them all off guard. "It says so on the side of the building."

Instantly the three looked depressed.

"We're dyslexic," Jayla admitted.

"Let's go kick some KSI butt."

~:~

Skye scowled as she saw how much Stark tech was being used…and then realized why he was getting so much bad publicity.

They were in Bumblebee's alt mode, Skye grumbling about how her and not Jayla should have gone in with Cade.

Shane was with her, glaring at her since they were going to go into the back together and Skye had changed her goddess-like looks and used the Mist to look like a mousy, brown haired assistant type female…..

Skye grabbed her phone and scrolled down to her list of contacts.

"You have Tony Stark on your speed dial?!" Shane whisper-yelled. "And you have a StarkPhone?!"

"Yep, and I personally will drown you if you screw this up," Skye whispered back. "And I'm friends with Tony Stark, thank you very much."

She tapped his icon.

"Yo, Tony," she greeted.

"Ah, Skye. What's up, crazy?" the billionaire asked, not looking so good.

"Look, Tony, I know Pepper doesn't blame you." Skye's face was sad. "I miss her too. It was Thanos' fault, not Hel's. And I needed to tell you that the company, KSI, is working with Cemetery Wind-"

"Impossible, I checked," Tony said, but he looked doubtful.

"I know, but ever since the accident, you haven't exactly been Mr. Correct," Skye said gently. "KSI is working with Cemetery Wind…holy mother Rhea," Skye whispered.

"What's wrong?" Tony questioned, his face serious. Skye glanced at the vent behind Tony and realized that the Avengers were probably listening. Which meant her brother was probably still with them, which made Skye relieved.

"Jayla-my redhead friend, the one Nat actually likes-and a friend of hers, named Cade Yeager, is breaking into KSI right now. And, well…she's going to be really, really PO'ed…" Skye hesitated.

"Tell me," Tony snapped, his eyes narrowed.

"KSI is melting down Cybertronian heads."

~:~  
>Jayla felt like she was about to retch.<p>

Jolt's head was being melted down.

"I can't believe they're down to melting their heads for transformanium," a female voice said.

Jayla turned and looked at her.

"You okay?" The woman questioned.

Jayla was nauseated.

"No," she croaked out. "I'm not okay."

"Oh. Well, these are Decepticons," the woman said, shrugging.

Jayla shook her head.

"No, not a 'Con," she replied. "I knew this Cybertronian." The woman had shock in her eyes. "This is an _Autobot._" The tone of despair was evident in her tone.

Cade strode forward, and Jayla felt Optimus' anger.

Cade suddenly rushed out, yanking Jayla along with him.

Too dizzy to do much of anything, she stumbled along behind him.

Then they paused.

Jayla blinked and saw soldiers pointing guns at her…and she gagged as she remembered the melting Cybertronians.

They didn't touch her-a, because she was barely holding herself back from retching, and b, they were obviously wary of her.

She followed Cade numbly.

She saw the man in charge of KSI and fought her rage that was bubbling up.

_Murderer, _Nightwalker hissed.

_Traitor,_ Nightshadow growled.

Jayla fought her wolves from taking over.

_Soon,_ she said.

Nightwalker and Nightshadow growled.

She sat down next to Cade.

"We can do this one of two ways. You can get your daughter, leave, and let her graduate with honors." The man looked at Jayla distastefully. She was looking at the other side of the room, her gaze vacant. "Or we can do this the extremely hard way."

Cade scoffed.

"All you have to do is answer one question." The man sat across from Cade, never noticing Jayla's eyes turn purple.

"Where is Optimus Prime?"

"None of your-"

Jayla cut him off with a snicker.

All eyes turned to her.

With sinuous grace, she uncoiled herself from her chair.

"They're liars." She grasped the table. "Murderers. Thieves." Jayla smiled predatorily. "They'll kill your daughter whether you answer or not. And you know what, Mr. Whoever-You-Are? I have a goddess on my side."

Skye suddenly appeared, her fist punching the CW guy's face.

The KSI guy looked pale.

Really pale.

Skye grabbed the A-hole's collar.

"You want to see the Prime? Let's go have a chat," Skye snarled, energy rolling off of her in waves.

Jayla was unable to hold it together and burst into Nightshadow, scaring Cade a little.

~:~

"You are machines!" Joshua Joyce said. "We can make you now. We don't need you."

Optimus was beyond angry.

"Liar." Joyce jumped. Nightshadow prowled around him, all three of their voices being projected. "Murderer! We have souls!"

"You're a wolf, not a-"

He backed away when Jayla transformed into her human form and then her Cybertronian form, aiming her cannon at Joyce.

"What was that?" Jayla icily questioned. Her optics weren't green. They were a blazing red, something that had changed with her blistering, blazing anger.

Joyce gulped, finally understanding.

"You need us. If you made them as _perfectly_ as you say, then they'd have souls. Instead, all they are is a bunch of mindless _killing _drones! You put them out on the market and guess what? They do as you order, not caring whether or not they're hurting civilians!" Everyone was staring at the Prime Princess and Joyce.

"Was Chicago_ care_?" Joyce demanded.

Jayla bent down.

"That," she replied stonily, "was _Sentinel_'s doing. Oh, and it was the _government's _doing! Sending Autobots back to their barren planet?" Shadowdusk scoffed. "Stupidest thing ever done. Of course, they didn't actually go, but it's all because of _your_ government that Chicago happened! And the aftermath? Guess what? Thousands of ex-NEST personnel died because of your alliance with _Cemetery Wind!_ My best friend-practically my brother, and one _was_ my brother-died because of _Cemetery Wind! _You humans try to get rid of everything you don't understand because you're scared!" Shadowdusk's optics were _leaking._

~:~

CHINA

Rose woke up from her brief nap.

"Something's changed!" Soundwave watched with amusement as his golden-eyed sparkmate grabbed her snow globe and shook it.

Instead of China, there was a building. With the KSI logo on it-something that was distinctly _not _the Chinese branch.

"Fate's been changed," she breathed. "There was no way any of the Fates could have seen _this_ coming."

~:~

BACK IN CHICAGO

Shadowdusk looked at Joyce.

"We are not the cause of this," she replied quietly. "If there was anyone that was the true cause, it would be yours and the KSI leader's ambition."

The Autobots were watching this interaction with shock, Sunny having a processor-ache.

Joyce hesitated.

"I'm sorry," he said, sounding truly contrite.

Attinger was angry…or he had been. Hearing Shadowdusk…seeing a Cybertronian _cry…_it could've melted even Savoy's heart (but it probably didn't).

"I am, as well," he said. Shadowdusk turned her optics on him.

"You've killed many of my people," she said at last. "I and Sunny have killed-out of rage and sorrow-a few of yours." The shock that everyone felt was palpable. "Or, rather, Nightshadow and Sunny did-or whichever one of my wolves-but the end result was the same."

"We will shut everything down-" began Joyce.

Shadowdusk cleared her vents.

"Actually, if you want to make it up to us," she said, standing up fully, "you'll help us end Lockdown." Her optics were hard again. "Permanently."


	18. Chapter 18

_So…yeah, angelslaugh here. All I got to say is that I'm sort of going away from canon, I know, but hey…it's good, right? So I was also sort of thinking about something. If I wrote something that was basically 'Jayla and Skye join the Avengers' in a crazy-ish sort of AU, would you read it? It's a fragment of an idea that I'm still working on, just like Jayla and Skye going to Goode High together. Just to go a little more in depth of the sister-y relationship between them. It'd be a three book series, just so you all know. Anyway, I don't own TF or PJO! I'm not a guy!_

"This plan is stupid," Skye said in a nervous, sing-song tone.

"It's the only plan we've got," Jayla said in the same nervous, sing-song tone.

They were currently hiding inside of Optimus' chestplates. A really awkward place to be, considering it was next to Optimus' spark, a giant ball of pure energy that contained the Cybertronian memories and life…otherwise known as both a heart and a soul, of a single Cybertronian.

~:~

EARLIER, CHICAGO

"Okay," Joyce said after a moment of silence. "Got it. Who's going to do what?"

"First," Shadowdusk said, "you'll release Brains…and Wheelie." After her visit to the Lennox household, she had forgotten about Wheelie and Brains…who ended up here. And thankfully not dead. Somehow.

They did that. Then they'd concocted a plan about just how they were going to end Lockdown's spark.

According to Attinger, the Cemetery Wind leader, Lockdown had the Seed, which he'd originally planned to give to Joshua Joyce (KSI head). Jayla and Skye had made up a plan on the spot, saying, "If things get too dangerous we'll just…oh, I don't know, improvise?"

Of course, Plan A was to hide in Optimus' spark and to make a very convincing escape from KSI, provided that Galvatron did NOT attempt to actually kill Optimus.

So far, Galvatron tried to kill Optimus, and both Jayla and Skye were right next to a hole in Optimus' chassis, right next to his spark.

No, things were SO _not _going to Plan A.

AT ALL.

~:~

"Yeah…I'm getting a little queasy," Skye muttered as Lockdown swung Optimus into a cage.

"If you puke on Optimus' spark I'll skin you alive," Jayla replied, although she too was feeling a bit ill.

She nearly hurled when Optimus yelled in pain and his chest plates shifted, shaking the two females around a little.

Turning herself around to where she was not upside down, Skye managed to pull the getting-sick daughter of Hephaestus up.

"Be careful," Skye said, her voice muffled (as she kept her hand over her mouth in order to resist hurling). "You'll have to fix Optimus' hole."

Jayla groaned something inaudible as she reversed her positions, grabbing a welding gun she'd managed to produce out of a magic tool belt Leo had made her.

"What?" Skye asked, puzzled. She had no idea what Jayla said.

"I said I think if Optimus is thrown around, I'll be sick," she snapped. Skye nodded, looking faintly green.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Skye questioned.

Jayla gave her a filthy look. "I had no idea that I was going to be doing this, so YES I had breakfast!" Jayla groaned as the ship lurched…again.

She quickly pulled out a welding helmet and began to work, Skye watching with curious eyes.

~:~

After a while, Jayla had quickly repaired most of Optimus' damaged systems. They both heard voices that belonged to Prowl and Drift talking quietly.

Jayla instantly turned green when Optimus was moved, carefully moving so that she would be right side up when Optimus stood.

"Hurry," Optimus hissed. "Before he realizes we are gone! He'll be in deep space before he knows." Desperation was in his tone.

The ship lurched.

And they fell, Optimus' chestplates shifting so that Jayla and Skye could hop out.

Both had hands clapped to their mouths.

"Never…again," Skye said, moving to the back of the ship. Jayla nodded, still feeling queasy.

Both of them sucked in more air once they were away from the rest of the passengers, unwilling to possibly upchuck on them.

"Thank the gods we're not upside down any more," Jayla whispered lowly. She changed into her Cybertronian form and held Skye as she walked back a few minutes later.

"So," Skye nervously said. "What's the plan?"

"Since Galvatron malfunctioned because of Megatron-" Wheelie began, but Brains interrupted him.

"Megatron is Galvatron, by the way. Just an evil, nastier version of him," he said, speaking as though he was unconcerned. "And now that KSI has the Seed and going to try to use Galvatron to detonate it in the Sahara…" he waited for them to understand.

"Oh, scrap," Shadowdusk said. "The biggest city in the United States. New York or Chicago?"

"New York, but I think Chicago would be more…ideal," Skye replied offhandedly. "It's smaller than New York, sure, but that would only increase its detonation zone."

"We could ask Joyce nicely for the Seed, although it probably won't do any good," Chromelight pointed out.

"Yeah, but I already said he could keep it," Jayla glumly said.

Cade piped up.

"We can make a call."

~:~

"Hello, Mr. Joyce, it's Cade Yeager. I need to tell you something about your little prototype that Wheelie and Brains neglected to mention." Cade listened for a few seconds. "All right. Here it goes. Your Galvatron is infected with Megatron's cells, and he's going to try to kill everyone in Chicago. You do realize that the Seed has a huge blast radius?" Cade listened for a second. "Yeah. Only this time Tony Stark won't be able to put it into an intergalactic portal and destroy Galvatron." Shadowdusk finished uploading Joyce's number into her comm. link.

She pressed her link button and interrupted Joyce with what he was going to say.

"Galvatron is a nastier version of Megatron, Mr. Joyce. And unless Galvatron suddenly gains a spark, he _can't be killed!_ So if Galvatron successfully detonates in a crowded city, then we're all screwed," she hissed.

"Got it," Joyce said, sounding a little scared.

"Good. We'll be there, in China, in a few hours. If you see a girl named Rose Sapphire, tell her to call me." Shadowdusk hung up without any further instructions.

"We're getting the Seed and then we're done," Optimus said. Shadowdusk pretended not to hear him.

~:~

"Optimus," Cade said, sitting down on a random, human seat-sized piece of metal. Optimus turned toward the human. "We make mistakes, right?" Optimus gave a nod. "That's what humans do. We screw up, try to fix things. Tessa's mom and I…we screwed up," he said. "We had a kid and we weren't ready. But sometimes mistakes can be blessings." He nodded to his daughter. He could see the leader was listening intently. "All I'm asking you to do is to find the treasure in a pile of junk."

Optimus seemed to ponder that as the Autobot leader looked to his sparkmate.

Cade moved away to separate Shane and Tessa. No way was he going to let them snuggle.


	19. Chapter 19

_After Joshua left to go to China…_

Rose and Soundwave (using a human holoform) entered the KSI building and walked right into the guy who owned it.

Entirely on purpose.

"I'm so sorry!" Rose said, smiling a little. She let her 'American Ambassador' paper show.

It was forged, of course, but it looked entirely real.

"It's my fault. I'm Joshua Joyce, you are?"

"Rose Sapphire," she replied, beaming idiotically.

Joshua Joyce looked surprised.

"Jayla Witwicky told me to tell you to call her," was all he said before excusing himself.

"Sweet, he's actually on our side, Soundwave," she laughed. "Wonder how she managed that?"

"It was probably what you saw in your snow globe," he said, hugging her from behind. She snorted.

"I doubt that. Give me a second while I mind-speak…oh, _that's_ why she wants me to call her," Rose said, opening her eyes.

"Why?"

"She's blocked hers and Sunny's minds."

Rose took her phone out and pressed a few buttons.

"Hello~ you've reached Jane Wire. Please-"

"Cut the crap, Jayla, and pick up the phone, or else I'm telling Evelyn." Rose's eyes flickered to a slightly confused-looking Soundwave. "Evelyn's my cousin. She's sort of dating an angel." Rose shrugged. "Primus does have many forms, why not make angels?" Soundwave shrugged. "Yeah, I don't know all of the specifics either." She paused, and grinned. She said, "Yo, Jayla! I was just explaining to Soundwave here about our hunter friend." She paused for a second. "No, we can't pop over there. If we did She'd be really angry at us." Rose paused. "Yeah, uh-huh. Yeah. Okay, I'll see you then I guess. Yeah, I'll tell him. Okay. Love you too. Bye." She shut the phone. "She says that there's going to be a battle, we're going to kick Lockdown's aft, and I'm supposed to tell you that 'if Rose dies, I personally will kick your aft into the next dimension'."

Soundwave's holoform shuddered a little.

"Yeah. She's very threatening. Let's go see if we can find a way to kill Galvatron." She strode forward…and promptly fell flat on her face.

"Rose!"

"I'm okay," she moaned, holding her leg. "I forgot." She waved her hand and a jagged rock appeared out of nowhere.

"What did you forget?" Soundwave queried.

"That my powers act up whenever I feel like everything's too much. Another battle's taking place. Oops. Guess I can't participate!"

Rose was really, truly scared. Soundwave gathered his sparkmate in a hug. He didn't know when in the last four years he'd become so fragging emotional, but hey. With Rose, everything was possible.

Soundwave hit his forehead in order to shake away those sappy thoughts.

He loved his femme with all of his spark…

Nope, they were still there.

WHY WEREN'T THEY LEAVING?!

Mentally, Soundwave vented, yet he still loved his sparkmate with his entire existence. And outwardly, Soundwave patted his sparkmate/girlfriend's head.

It would be a _long _forty-eight hours.

~:~

_The next morning…_

Arriving in China was the easy part. Seeing Joshua panic and try to run _away_ from the ship?

How stupid was he to not realize that the enemy was on the ground and _not_ in the smaller spaceship?

In every Autobots' (except for Prowl, as he was busy controlling the ship) and humans' minds…

_Pretty dang stupid._

Shadowdusk, Chromelight, and Bumblebee appeared, all trying to keep the humans from flying out.

They all tumbled out, however, when a new prototype of Joyce's aimed at the ship and made it go flying.

A young woman was staring at them, looking vaguely familiar. Shadowdusk shuttered her optics once, then opened them.

She was gone.

Mentally shrugging, Shadowdusk prepped her cannons.

"Let's move it," she ordered. "Not everyone's going to survive this. I'm going to go and try to evacuate civilians from the immediate area!"

"Alright!" Chromelight called back. "Get to Rose!"

Shadowdusk gave her a nod, then her wolves came out and turned into bikes, Shadowdusk jumping off the building and shifting into a bike as well.

Once she had gone a little ways away, she transformed and everyone in the Chinese marketplace stopped and stared.

Shadowdusk used her 'multi-language' Internet package she'd…well…illegally downloaded (if you call being a gigantic robot with built-in Wi-Fi and fast downloading with no purchase necessary _illegally downloading_ stuff) and chose all of the available languages known to mankind and said, "Everyone should leave-IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!"

Everyone ended up screaming and running away. Shadowdusk's wolves were at two other entrances, but Elsa suddenly appeared, Mikaela in her new form with her at different entrances.

"Sisters," Shadowdusk acknowledged, and her wolves acknowledged Mikaela.

Elsa-or Snowdrift-sighed a little theatrically.

"Hello," she said in a deep voice.

Puzzled, Shadowdusk turned to Mikaela.

"Uh…she was watching Batman."

Shadowdusk vented.

"Great…"

"Let it go!" Snowdrift suddenly yelled, then giggled.

"And she had a lot of sugar…" Mikaela weakly said.

"Lovely. So, what exactly do we have to do?" Shadowdusk looked up at the houses that were close together. "We can't exactly evacuate everyone in the form of a gas leak. That would take too long and I doubt they'd believe us, since that excuse covered up a lot of NEST operations," she added. "Plus, getting every civilian out of the city would take time. Time we don't have," she added, seeing Mikaela about to speak. "I have no idea how long it'll last. Maybe all day? Maybe a few hours. It depends on if Attinger lifted the bounty on our heads and if Savoy managed to have CW around his middle finger in the time it took to get here."

"Well," Snowdrift said in her Batman voice, "let's go kick afts. To the Batmobile!"

She stormed away.

Shadowdusk looked at Mikaela.

"You thinking what I'm thinking? I sure hope you are," Shadowdusk said.

Mikaela nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I think I know what you're thinking. I can't be too positive, though," she added as they both turned to each other and said:

"No more sugar for Elsa," they said in unison.


	20. Chapter 20

Alice appeared, her face dark. She was in the guise of a twenty-year old woman.

If Jayla batted for the other team, she would have definitely gone out with Alice…had it not been for the whole thing of Alice technically being Chaos.

Anyway, her eyes were flickering between a solid purple to purple iris-and-normal-black-pupil. Which meant that the goddess was either feasting upon this chaos being formed or she was PO'ed.

Jayla assumed the latter.

"Okay, Elsa, you and Mikaela try to evacuate as many people you can. Mikaela, can you-"

"Don't worry," Skye called, appearing out of nowhere. "I can teleport people to safety."

"Okay, can you teleport multiple people?"

Skye nodded. "Yeah. Come on. We'll start with the ones in the immediate vicinity-"

"EVERYONE'S IN THE VICINITY!" Elsa and Mikaela shouted.

"The ones in most danger. First of all, I pass onto you two the _temporary power_ of teleportation." Skye touched their heads and both seemed energized. "Now let's start with the ones where the fighting is mostly at."

"Got it," the two called, teleporting.

Alice smirked at Jayla.

"Ready?"

Jayla glanced at her.

"Not really." She changed. Alice's form changed as well. Now she was definitely what Jayla would expect Unicron to be.

A mech. A really, really bulky mech with loads of firepower.

"Call me Uncle Bob when I'm in this form, niece," a distorted voice said.

"I wasn't thinking about that, Uncle Bob." _I was actually sort of wondering when you'd kill me…eh. Oh well._

"I may have had past yearnings to kill you and your sisters, but worry not. As long as I exist no harm will come to them."

"All right, Uncle Bob…you know what, I think I actually prefer you in feminine form."

'Uncle Bob' vented and changed.

Relief crashed down on Jayla, causing her to relax before tensing back up in a battle position.

"Now, let's fight," Alice called, her voice less…deep.

And then it started.

~:~

Shadowdusk and Alice threw themselves into battle.

Alice was a freaking _monster-_she used her fist to crush one's chassis and rupture its 'spark' (more like its false life force) and punched another mech's helm clean off. Occasionally Alice would use her signature purple-colored smoke and many fell due to that smoke.

And Shadowdusk…she cycled in that smoke and used it to fuel her fire. She'd found it was a relatively good source to use and was determined to master some of her aunt's 'magic'. She shot her cannons, and when she ran out of rounds she used her new Energon sword to cleave false mechs in half. When one of them broke it, she burst into purple flames, PQ adding hers in and creating an even larger inferno.

When Chromelight finally came around to help, she was forced into the middle of the false mechs surrounding Alice and Shadowdusk.

Now all three of them stood in a triangular shape, Alice's smoke wafting away and Shadowdusk's flames waning. Suddenly soldiers marched in, Savoy at the head.

"Shadowdusk. I must say, I never expected this to happen," he easily said. "I have these people wrapped around my pinkie finger."

"More like your middle," Shadowdusk bitingly said, and Savoy chuckled a little.

"Funny," he drawled. "Especially when you're the one surrounded. Surrender and we'll make your execution swift."

_Alice. Can you hear me?_

"Will you let my aunt and spark-sister go?"

_**Yeah, why-no. I'm not leaving you.**_

"Yes," Savoy said. He was lying.

Shadowdusk ran a quick mental calculation.

If Alice could be gone and back within a few seconds and Shadowdusk turned human in about five, theoretically Alice could be back and gone with Shadowdusk in about three seconds.

She felt PQ stop the flames entirely.

_Contingency plan. I take your place as you turn 'human' and you won't die._

_Alice, when I give the word, you and Chromelight run. PQ's going to take over my body, and she WILL NOT give away the fact that she's the goddess part. When I affirm my 'surrender' you run and come back for me, okay?_

_**Got it.**_

"Very well," she said, starting the process. Alice was gone with Chromelight.

"I said-"

"You said _me,_ not them."

~:~

PQ made an effort not to reveal herself as she faced Savoy. Alice hadn't yet returned, so she'd made an appearance.

"Die, abomination," Savoy said 'pleasantly'. Then he raised his hand and guns erupted.

Then a burst of rainbow light appeared and a hammer flew out.

Returning to its owner, Thor and Loki were revealed standing back to back.

"Nice to meet you," PQ said, allowing her eyes to turn to their normal shade of red.

"You must be-"

"I was talking to Thor," PQ said, interrupting Loki. "Besides, you're engaged. To my host's best friend, Loki."

"Yes, let's just take care of this, get Skye, and go home," Thor said, swirling his hammer.

PQ smiled.

"Okay, you two shut your eyes."

They did so.

PQ burst into the hottest flames she could conjure, melting the concrete beneath her feet to make shapes of her sandals.

Her dress shimmered and turned to a Greek dress, then it too vanished and a bird was in Jayla's place.

The phoenix queen was in her original form. An actual Phoenix.

A small song burst from her beak, and then she lunged at the humans.

~:~

Thor and Loki went to take care of the mechs, Alice appearing after having to hop several places to find an even remotely safer place to drop Chromelight off at.

Fire blazed around them. Jayla had managed to maim and/or permanently injure the men around her, and was unconscious while the three did their best. PQ had really pulled through beyond their expectations, so yes, they were grateful.

Finally, in a blast of purple, all that was left of both the humans and mechs (apart from Loki, Thor, and Jayla since Alice was technically genderless) was smoldering piles of ashes. Courtesy of a pissed-off goddess named Alice.

Loki and Thor both stared at Alice with shock and more than a little fear.

"What?" Alice asked, tilting her head. "They hurt my niece." Alice walked over and gently picked her niece up.

She motioned for the two demigods to follow and they did.

~:~

"Welcome to City Hall-an expanded City Hall," Alice said with pride.

Suddenly, a flash of blue came out of nowhere and then a man with dark hair and blue-black eyes appeared (the color of his eyes was difficult to discern, so everyone assumed they were blue-black). Even though he looked _nothing_ like Alice (not like they'd expected him to), they knew who he was even before he spoke.

"Daughter," he murmured.

Instantly, the Prime Princesses present bowed to their father.

"Father!" Snowdrift whispered in her Batman voice.

"Sir," Mikaela said shakily.

Rose said nothing, only bowing so low her forehead touched the ground.

"Daddy!" Chromelight squealed.

"Snowdrift," The Lord of Light and Order said. Snowdrift quivered for a second (whether from fear, happiness, or a sudden desperate need for the bathroom…we'll never know). "How are your wolves?"

"They're doing fine, Father," she said (still in her Batman voice). Primus gave her a concerned look before looking at Rose.

"Rose," he addressed her. "Or Skyeride. You have learned your lesson well. And Miss Banes. How fortunate you are to win Snowdrift's favor." Primus looked mischievous. "Perhaps you two are-"

"No," Mikaela denied.

"Ah. Pity." He turned to Chromelight.

"And Chromelight. How has Shadowdusk been?"

"Worried, as usual. Too much work," Chromelight brightly replied. "Too many NDEs."

"I suppose that she's good then. And your health?"

"Perfect," Chromelight replied.

Finally Primus turned to Alice, his face stone-like.

"Unicron."

"Call me Alice, big brother. Or Bob, if I'm in the mood to be a guy." Primus handed the unconscious Jayla to Chromelight. Alice was definitely nervous.

"Did you really think you could hide forever?" Primus asked, his anger evident.

Alice finally snapped.

"I've been in _emergency stasis _since _before _the _Quintessons,_ Primus! You may be my big brother, but I _deserve _to live on a planet that has formed over my wretched body! I'm _weak,_ still, brother. Have a _little _mercy," she whispered, _pleading _her big brother.

Primus' eyes were hard and unforgiving.

"How can I?" he asked. Alice looked down. "You fought me, I had no choice but to-"

"Father," Rose interrupted. "There is always a choice. Aunt Alice-"

"She has no right to be-"

"If you take away that, Father, than you are no better than the Olympians," Rose calmly said. "Just leave Aunt Alice alone. Please, Daddy. She even watched Starlight."

Primus turned and _glared _at Rose. To her credit, she didn't back down.

"You're really going to compare me to those arrogant…" he calmed a little. "You know what? Screw this." He turned back to Alice, and, dropping any formalities, hugged her.

"Um…brother?" Alice squeaked.

"I'm sorry, broth-sister," Primus stated. He let her go and smiled at her. "And, Alice, please call me Chris when I'm next to you. Millennia of being called 'Primus'-among many other names-has grown old."

Snowdrift snickered softly.

'Chris' sighed. "So, Snowdrift, is everything okay?"

"Yes, Father," came the Batman-voiced response from the Batman-loving Autobot Prime Princess. "Why do you ask?"

"Your voice sounds…weird."

"It's my Batman voice," she responded, smiling when 'Chris's' eye twitched as she, yet again, used the Batman voice.

Alice sighed. "She's been like that since the beginning of the battle. Which reminds me…is everything okay out there?!" She yelled the last sentence out the door. Galvatron's face ended up being shoved in hers, and she quickly shut the door. "Nope, still fighting."

"Optimus will kick Galvatron's aft," Mikaela confidently said.

For some reason, Alice wished she could've had an Aspirin as the noise level in the building grew ever louder.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_Hi, all! Yeah, I'm alive XD I know I' ve been slacking in the updating. Sorry about that. As you can see, there IS some humor in this chapter. A LITTLE. Okay...I didn't sleep last night, so I'm a bit tired and sleep deprived, so sorry for any mistakes and such. _

_Okay, so the big news: There is a chance two sequels MAY happen. I've already planned on editing the entire series, PLUS **The Sun and the Bee**, as well as **Project: Jackson** and **For the Love of a Demigod**. As you all know **Project: Jackson** is tied into this story, and I'm also excited to say I'm starting yet ANOTHER series that is slightly tied to this universe, but this time it will be a PJO-Supernatural x-over. It will be posted on my profile, so please get the details there. So the two sequels MAY happen. I have to finish **Project: Jackson **after I'm finished with this book. Rest assured that the end of the battle in China will NOT be the end for Jayla._

_And the last piece of business: Although I'm only a fanfiction writer, I'm currently writing an original book that I hope to get published (not on here, obviously), so I might not update any of my stories AS often as I have, okay? I really hope to someday be a writer._

_Thanks for reading (AND I AM FEMALE. SO THAT MEANS I CANNOT OWN PJO OR TRANSFORMERS)! _PLEASE review, favorite, and don't forget questions for the characters! __

_-angelslaugh _


	21. Chapter 21

"Please?"

"No," Jayla sighed. She was looking after Snowdrift, and things were…well…if it wasn't one thing, it was another. Snowdrift was _still_ using that ridiculous Batman voice of hers.

"Please?"

"I am not giving you any more sugar or caffeine! And I'm never letting you watch Batman! Ever again!" Jayla snapped, Snowdrift pouting. Jayla instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry," Jayla apologized. "After using too much energy and passing out and still feeling a little tired after being passed out I'm a little edgy."

Snowdrift finally spoke in her normal voice.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm just trying not to break." Snowdrift's voice quivered, and she changed back into her human form. Elsa (Snowdrift's human name/self) was definitely scared.

Jayla hugged her sister.

"Don't worry. You won't break, as long as I'm here," Jayla soothed. _I'll always protect you,_ she sent to her.

Elsa smiled tiredly.

~:~

Jayla went out a few times, to help in her amazing Shadowdusk form or to check and see if there were any more mortals fleeing the scene.

Finally, after several more explosions, there was silence. And out of nowhere everyone popped out of the big city hall, transported to safe zones and kept calm by Skye's will and her will alone.

Loki and Thor both appeared, looking happy (Loki) and a little irritated (Thor). Skye rushed over to Loki and Jayla turned from the nauseating PDA, as they engaged in a full-out make-out session.

Once a Hunter of Artemis, always a hunter of Artemis. Even though she was technically bonded to Optimus, there was four reasons she didn't engage in a full-out make-out session. One, she helped Artemis upon occasion whenever the goddess asked for her help. Two, she didn't exactly feel comfortable expressing too many emotions in public-she was a soldier, after all. Three, she wasn't human and people might wonder if she had human emotions and stare. Four, she had kids.

Jayla's eyes widened.

"Ah! My kids! What if Wheeljack exploded my kids?!" she panicked, grabbing her phone and hyperventilating.

She breathed a sigh of relief when baby talk answered her.

"Elena, you're okay," she whispered, a little relieved.

There was silence, and then Lena picked up the phone, her breath coming in short pants.

"Need…help," Lena gasped.

Alarm raced through Jayla.

"With…Chromedusk," she said.

Jayla felt insane relief at that, though she felt horrible for only thinking of her full-blooded daughter.

"What's wrong?"

"Chromedusk…you know what? Come where your kids are, Miss Witwicky, or they die," 'Lena' said, her voice transforming into something else. It was deeper, yet distinctly feminine.

Jayla felt alarm again.

"JUST KIDDING!" Lena yelled, choking on her laughter.

Jayla put her head in her hands.

"Lena, if you weren't my sister, I would kick your butt." She looked to see Optimus sitting on a block and Cade speaking to him. Her heart thudded as she thought of her child-hers and Optimus' child.

"Uh-huh. All's fine, your kids and the rest of the techno/cyber-organics are all in school. Little Elena is with me, though, and Nikki and Naomi are making sure I have no tools near me. You with Snowdrift, Mikaela, Chromelight, and Skyeride?" Jayla heard a huge 'clang' noise.

"Yes. What was that noise?" Jayla questioned.

"Nothing," Lena said, sounding guilty. Jayla heard someone that sounded like Orion shouting and Ratchet shouting back on her end.

"Lena…"

"Okay, fine! Naomi's teaching your class, Nikki and Orion are working on a new frame for Stargazer, but we have to wait until you come back to finish it because it's not ready!" Lena sounded a little upset.

Jayla smiled.

"Thank you, Lena. I wasn't angry, just wondering why I heard my son's voice in the background. Now, let me ask you one serious question." Jayla bit her lip.

"What?" Lena asked curiously.

"How would you feel if I told you that Alice killed the remnants of Cemetery Wind?"

There was a beat of dead silence.

Then Lena asked, "Say what?" Her voice was unnaturally high.

Jayla looked down. "Yeah." Her voice was quiet.

~:~

Lena actually took the phone away from her ear for a minute and stared at it.

Then she put the phone on her shoulder to stop Jayla from hearing anything.

"Hey guys! I have some good news!" Elena, with her gorgeous black hair and bright blue eyes, looked at Lena curiously.

Nikki and Orion popped their heads in for a second.

"What?"

"Alice killed the last of Cemetery Wind!"

Nikki looked astonished. "How do you know?"

"Jayla's on the phone!"

Nikki screamed in delight. Even though she was the quieter of the twins, she had been more outgoing since the threat of Cemetery Wind had appeared.

"Sweet," Orion said, his hand shifting in his not-so-obvious excitement to that of a Cybertronian's. "Does that mean we can leave this compound?"

Lena shot him a dirty look. "Respect your elders, Orion."

Orion saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

Lena shot him an ever dirtier look.

Wheeljack entered the room.

"What's to good news?"

"Alice killed the last of Cemetery Wind. Not sure we'll have to deal with them much longer," Lena explained before putting the phone back to her ear.

~:~

Jayla had heard someone scream and hoped it was positive.

"Nikki's psyched; she actually screamed," Lena chuckled. Jayla's eyes almost popped out of her skull.

"What? That was _Nikki?"_

"Yeah, that was Nikki. Our Nikki just screamed like a little-ow, Elena, no biting!" Lena scolded.

"Lena," Jayla said in a tone of warning, feeling protective. Lena chuckled.

"Don't worry, Jayla, all I did was say 'no'. She wants you here, I can tell," Lena said fondly. "We all do," she added. "Naomi's been driving your class up the walls, Nikki's been driving _us_ up the walls, I've been driving everyone everywhere because they're too lazy to shift into their Cyber-forms," she explained. "Anyway, I better get Elena some food mixed with Energon. Wheeljack says it's probably healthy for a part Cybertronian baby to drink both."

"As long as she's healthy. I have to go; see you when I get home."

"Yeah, always," Lena chuckled again. A few seconds later she hung up and Jayla was left standing there, listening to the dial tone in her ear.

"Why is it," Jayla asked nobody in particular, "that every time I call her I'm left standing like an idiot when she hangs up on me?" She shut her phone and slipped it back in her pocket. She walked to Optimus' side and steeled herself for what she knew was coming.

~:~

Optimus heard her footsteps pause and also heard her take a deep-and probably very unnecessary-breath.

His spark hurt at what he was probably putting his femme in.

"Hey, Optimus," the girl said, quickly shifting into Shadowdusk. "How are you doing?"

"I am well," Optimus responded. His blue optics stared into hers; her optics looked so sorrowful.

"You're leaving." It was a statement, not a question. He looked down at the Seed he held in his servo. Attinger had given him the Seed when the battle had finished and Cade, Tessa, Shane, and himself had killed Lockdown.

"I must," was his simple response. "Live." He looked towards Cade Yeager. What the two of them had spoken about would remain between them-unless Cade somehow ended up dying. Optimus honestly knew he would probably not be back in Cade's-or Tessa's-lifetimes.

If, by some miracle he was…

"Be happy," he said, instead. He slowly shut the gate on their shared bond; while he was not dead, it would remain cracked, but he was closing it in preparation if he went offline. He stood. He refused to look Shadowdusk in the optics; his resolve would crack.

"You're leaving now?" Chromelight asked from Bumblebee's side.

Optimus looked at the young scout and remembered how he'd had to deal with her and Bumblebee before. Like Cade was about Tessa and Shane's relationship, Optimus had privately worried that Chromelight was going to break Bee's spark.

He'd been wrong. Yes, he'd seen the emotional trauma it had caused him when both Chromelight and Shadowdusk fell at almost the exact same time due to their sparks being one…but in the end…it worked out. For all of them.

"I must hide the Seed in the far reaches of space, where none can ever find it again," Optimus rumbled, glancing towards Chromelight. He then looked back at Bumblebee. "Protect the Yeagers," he ordered, his last order on this planet. Eventually, he hoped, he'd come to see them again.

Bumblebee beeped an affirmative. He still preferred using sounds to actually speaking.

He used his propulsion system to leave the Earth, promising to those who'd sent Lockdown after his sparkmate-_he was coming for them._

Right before he shut his bond with Jayla completely, he felt a wave of sadness…and then he cut her off, refusing to allow her to wallow in his wake.

If she would be happy…then he would, as well.

~:~

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. So yes, this sort of ended up like the last minutes of the movie…and this book is going to be shorter than I originally thought._

_BUT HOLD ON!_

_It's not over yet. I still have about four chapters to go. Maybe more._

_I am still planning on a series of one-shots featuring the Prime Princesses and their lovely sparkmates. And…a sequel._

_Yeah…I decided on a sequel, but it WILL NOT come out UNTIL I'm done with TWO of my stories. For those of you reading 'Defenseless', it's going to be about twenty-five chapters. For those reading my SHIELD Files series, Project: Jackson will be about nineteen chapters. Those of you reading 'For the Love of a Demigod'…I have no idea, sorry. It has yet to have a plot…but yes, it does have one. And anyone who WAS reading 'The Siren Song', I decided to take it down because I had zero motivation. Now I do. That one will be decided AFTER I'm finished with 'Project: Jackson'._

_Questions for the characters-either through PMs or reviews-are welcome and appreciated. Flames will be used to light Ironhide's cannons._


	22. Chapter 22

_Angelslaugh here! Okay, I will admit something to you: I will officially ignore Iron Man 3's ending. Honestly, I didn't like it, so (don't) sue me._

_DISCLAIMER: Not a guy. I do own my OCs and SOME of the plot._

_~:~_

_Month 1_ (after CW disbanded)

Jayla sighed again as she packed her things up, a month after Cemetery Wind had officially been disbanded, deemed 'illegal'. Attinger and Joyce worked together with Stark to develop new things for the industry of tech together. Joyce gave Stark several of his buildings, Stark gave Joyce use of his labs. Attinger worked with both of them on the legal side of things, making sure the two major business workers weren't getting into trouble.

Many students were leaving the safe haven, the cyber/techno-organic younglings being part of them. Since the world leaders had deemed most demigods safe, all but the demi_titans_ and demi_primordials_ were considered 'unsafe', apparently. Not as if most demigods knew of the distinction between-Rose and her cousin Evelyn were the only two demititans in existence and there was only one known demiprimordial in existence, and, well, she wasn't good with people, per say. She didn't like to come into contact with anyone, so she was anti-social and a few screws short.

As for her sisters…they'd scattered to the winds. As much as Jayla wanted her sisters to remain…they had their lives to live out, now that they didn't have to live in fear.

Still, it kind of hurt.

It'd been a month since Cemetery Wind had disbanded, and three since Optimus had left. Jayla was busy taking care of her kids, but Orion and Eliza went out a lot and actually had their first hangover. They'd come home swaggering like idiots three hours after they'd left.

Elena was in good shape, gods bless that child-she had the darkest raven hair and bluest eyes that reminded Jayla so much of Optimus, but she didn't sink down into depression like most people. She did burst into tears a couple days later, though, and hadn't stopped crying for three days.

Nikki helped her, afterwards. She'd told Jayla in no uncertain terms that she needed to stop "crying like a fragging baby" and "move on with your life, because that's what Optimus would want". Even _Ratchet _had agreed (and that surprised Jayla the most) and had reassured Jayla that monogamy was actually encouraged on Cybertron, although there was that odd Cybertronian couple who stayed faithful…

Jayla had, either way, silently promised Optimus that she'd get on with her life afterwards.

It was time to start.

_Month 2 _(ACWD)

Jayla was slightly scared. No monsters were appearing out of nowhere.

She was actually going on a date…with a _mortal._ Orion and Eliza had promised to take care of the kids, but even so. After they'd gotten drunk, Jayla had been keeping a closer eye on them.

She had no idea where Cade planned on taking her. At all. So she'd taken Aunt Alice's advice and worn something casual…although Alice had said, in exact wording, "put on your comfiest, crappy-looking clothes so he doesn't have to worry about ripping them". Jayla had almost hit her aunt at that mention, especially since Alice had wiggled her eyebrows in clear insinuation.

Instead, she'd just gave Alice a dark glare, and ran through many scenarios in her mind, all the while slightly panicking.

"What if we go to a diner and I'm wearing my 'crappiest clothes?" She said out of the blue, causing an amused-looking Chromedusk to snicker.

"Don't worry, he wouldn't do that," she assured her stepmother. Their bond was that of a creator and sparkling, so both felt as comfortable as Elena was with Jayla.

Elena, according to Ratchet's diagnosis, was growing steadily and as unusually fast as Chromedusk had. According to Ratchet, it normally took one Cybertronian cycle (or a Cybertronian year, something like that) to have a youngling grow that fast. But when Jayla had pointed out Chromedusk was the equivalent of a sixteen year old here, he'd conceded that Cybertronian younglings born on Earth would more likely grow up faster. Chromedusk was technically _five_ or _six_ in Earth years while she looked around_ sixteen_ years old.

Jayla had then speculated that-since her and her sisters had grown up in three years living in the center of Cybertron-living on a planet that formed around Alice had accelerated the growth of the cyber/techno-organics, since the first younglings had come with her _from_ Cybertron. Ratchet had agreed, saying Chromedusk's Energon had hints of Dark Energon running through her (after having Wheeljack take a sample of her blood while Chromedusk was recharging. Boy, did Jayla and Nikki shout at Ratchet for that). They promised to visit occasionally to make sure no ill effects were happening to the younger Cybertronian femme.

"How do you know?" Jayla asked. Chromedusk only smirked at Jayla again, which led Jayla to believe Chromedusk knew something she didn't. "You know where he's taking me." It was a dry statement.

"Of course," Chromedusk readily admitted, Eliza and Orion clearing their throats to show that they were in the room. "So do Orion and Eliza. And trust me, Cade knows you hate fancy things." Chromedusk looked at her, her mirth obvious.

Jayla scowled at her daughter. "Meanie," she said childishly. Chromedusk winked.

"I'm your daughter; I can't be the nicest person," she said, making Orion snicker and Eliza gape.

Jayla sighed and dropped her head on the table.

"I'm a horrible person," she moaned.

"No," Eliza said, patting her mother's head. "You're a warrior. Under circumstances like these, I don't think anyone can blame you, Mom." Jayla lifted her head.

"I should be comforting you kids, not the other way around," Jayla softly said.

The three kids stared at her, quizzical expressions on their faces. Then Orion snorted.

"Come on, Mom," he chided. "You don't have a husband, so you should be comforted _somehow._"

Jayla blinked at him. "Husband?" she asked, the idea foreign to her.

Orion smacked his forehead.

"You-"

A silver flash appeared in the house.

Jayla hastily got up from her seat and bowed as Lady Artemis stared at her wolf-y huntress.

"I take it you are having a lazy day?" she questioned. Jayla shifted guiltily.

"I have a date, Lady Artemis," she said, feeling a little scared that the goddess would take her out of the pack.

Artemis looked surprised, then happy.

"_Finally!"_ the virgin goddess crowed. "You finally have a date! Do you know how long I've waited for you to have one?!"

Jayla looked around. "Why does _everyone_ say 'finally'? And why do you look so happy?! I'm breaking my oath!"

Artemis blinked. "If you recall, you never necessarily pledged to be a virgin forever. You just pledged to follow me! Besides, you're one of my best hunters! And why are you wearing such clothes for a date?"

Jayla squinted at the goddess suspiciously. "Shouldn't you be angrier than happier?" Jayla wondered who had turned Artemis into a happy-that-Jayla's-going-on-a-date from being a man-hater.

"Lady Artemis," Annabelle interjected, causing everyone to look at the quiet little girl. "Mommy's going somewhere that isn't fancy with Cade." Her bubbly tone shook Artemis out of her daze. The virgin goddess turned to Jayla with a slight frown on her face.

"Jayla, I knew you wanted to fall in love." Artemis sat down. "Which is why I must ask you a question. You once said that if the hunters needed you, you'd help. But you haven't hunted with us since you became fully involved with NEST." Jayla's back stiffened at the painful reminder. Her eyes watered and she blinked the unshed tears away.

"Sorry, life's been hectic." She tried for casual, but it came out sounding forced. "My friends…I couldn't abandon them. Who knew when they might have come back?" Her voice sounded lost and forlorn.

Artemis blinked, looking at a loss, when the doorbell rang. Artemis gracefully jumped up and opened the door.

"Hello, male," Artemis said. Jayla reached the door just as Cade spoke.

"Is Jayla here, or did I get the wrong house?" he nervously asked. Jayla smirked as she popped her head over Artemis' twelve-year-old form.

"Lady Artemis, perhaps it's best if you leave. I promise either Nightwalker or Nightshadow will come to you if you call. Please make sure I'm not bust, though," Jayla added. Artemis huffed.

"You're just trying to get rid of me."

Jayla nodded. "Yep."

Artemis sighed. "See you, Jayla. I do hope the date goes well." She turned around and said, quite loudly, "Filthy males."

She vanished.

"Sorry," Jayla apologized. "Artemis hates males."

"Did I just-rather informally-meet the _goddess of the moon and hunt?_" Cade whisper-yelled.

"Yes and no," Jayla responded dryly, gathering her jacket. "Artemis has a chariot that directs the moon across the sky, but the goddess Selene is actually the moon." Cade still looked awestruck. "Let's go on our date," Jayla happily said, actually happy now that Artemis had more or less just told her she approved of Jayla's choice in men. Or something else that Jayla couldn't quite figure out, but she would bet on the former.

~:~

"Sweet," Jayla said, impressed at the lab he'd brought her to that was owned by both Stark and Joyce. It was filled with…a LOT of things.

"Yeah, isn't it amazing?" Cade asked her. Several people came up to them.

"Sir," one said, addressing Cade and making Jayla turn a questioning look on him, "the design you sent Mr. Stark has been approved." The others seemed to be eagerly waiting for his response.

Cade nodded, looking a bit embarrassed. "Thanks," he said, smiling at the attendant, who looked around at another guy and smiled brilliantly.

"Sir, who's the girl?" one of the guys asked, leering at Jayla.

Jayla casually opened her hand and had a small, candle-sized flame steadily burning.

"The girl that will burn you," she said, grinning as he and the other men stepped back shakily.

"Sorry, Miss Witwicky," said another female attendant. "Most of the men here are arrogant jerks."

Jayla squinted a little bit at her…and then a lightbulb went off.

"Nyssa?" she questioned, staring at her younger half-sister.

Nyssa nodded. "It's nice to meet you in person. You and Leo are amazing. Also, are you his date?" Nyssa indicated Cade, who was watching the interaction with interest.

Jayla blushed a little. "Aye," she replied, the Irish accent suddenly coming into her voice, betraying the intense nervousness she felt. "He's my date," she added, her face going pink.

Nyssa smirked at her uncomfortable look and flushed face.

"Well, feel free to touch anything, just keep the PDA to a minimum," she said bluntly, causing Jayla to go even redder.

Cade cleared his throat. "Let's go. Nyssa, if you would be so kind to take all the commissions and have Lin go through them, I'll give you a raise," he said, smiling at Nyssa.

Nyssa rolled her eyes. "Shoo! I'll deal with them," she added with a crooked smile. "And I only want a dollar more than I usually get!"

Cade nodded as he led Jayla through the huge building.

"Holy Zeus," she muttered. "How much do these people get?"

"Fifty dollars every two weeks, one monthly paycheck," Cade said mildly. "I don't pay them, Stark and Joyce pay them."

Jayla's eyes became saucers before she remembered that Joyce and Stark were ridiculously rich.

Like billionaire rich.

"I hate rich guys," she muttered.

"What do Cybertronians use for money?" Cade questioned out of curiosity. Jayla shrugged.

"I don't remember." At Cade's look, she shrugged again. "Although I had to earn my position as a Prime Princess, I don't think I ever had to shop. We got help from an old mech named Alpha Trion. He knew about us, as did the High Council of Cybertron, so we really didn't need anything. Until the war, we had also only seen war through simulations. We were all born before the war that ravaged our planet, but after the Quintessons were thrown off of Cybertron and after Aunt Alice was thrown away." Jayla looked at an arc reactor design. "We didn't need to refuel to live, I guess. We only needed it if we were almost dead or if we were injured. Very rarely did we have the need to refuel." She bent down as she studied the design. "And this design-pardon my word-_sucks."_ Cade walked next to her, but didn't see anything wrong with it. Then again, he wasn't exactly a child of Hephaestus (which he thanked the gods for) so he wouldn't know what to look for.

"What's wrong with it?" Cade questioned.

Jayla frowned. "Is this the design that Tony uses?"

Cade nodded again. "Yes, it is."

Jayla's breath blew back her bangs.

"The most efficient-and 'green'" she air quoted that word "-way would be to cross these two wires" she pointed to two opposite wires "and place them in a position so that he isn't in danger of cardiac arrest."

"He's in danger of cardiac arrest with his arc reactor?" Cade demanded.

Jayla nodded. "Uh-huh. His rediscovered element…do we have the element's atomic number?"

"He wouldn't let us name it," Cade said, and Jayla snorted.

"I wouldn't put it past him to name it Starkium." Jayla frowned again. "Whatever the element, it currently powers both his life and tower, right?"

Cade nodded. "Yeah."

Jayla sighed. "I _knew_ something was wrong! Frag! I _need _to know that element's atomic number before I go _anywhere _close to saving his gods-forsaken life!" She was definitely angry. She took a deep breath, then looked at a surprised Cade. "Another fact about me: Apparently having a kid shortens my already short temper," she said wryly.

Cade smiled at her. "It's okay, Tessa's mother was like that after Tessa was born."

Jayla turned a questioning look on Cade. "What happened to her? Tessa's mother?"

Cade bit his lip. "We didn't work out." His voice was saddened. "I have no idea where Tessa's mother is currently."

Jayla understood. "Ah."

Cade looked a little horrified, though Jayla didn't know why.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Jayla frowned, running through what he'd said.

_We didn't work out. I have no idea where Tessa's mother is currently._

Jayla blinked. She mentally switched a few words, words that would actually refer to hers and Optimus' current relationship status in the second sentence.

_I have no idea where Elena's father is currently._

She understood.

"Don't worry about it," she said softly. "I probably won't see him again for…a long time," she added, a lump in her throat. "And no, Optimus and I technically aren't together. He shut the bond. I can't feel him." She was worried about him, but she knew if she left all of her sisters would be trapped here, even with the Ark on the planet (along with Lockdown's former ship).

Cade looked around and spotted a phone.

"How about we call Stark now?" he suggested, and Jayla slipped out a bronze plated phone. "Why is bronze plating on your phone?" he asked. Jayla smiled a bit.

"Cade, I'm a demigod. Actually, a demigod with power equivalent to Zeus, thanks to PQ, the Phoenix Queen, whom I'm currently hosting," she replied. "Me not being protected by hidden weapons would guarantee me a death sentence, because I can still be killed, Cade," she said seriously. "The bronze plated phones Stark makes are for demigods and Legacies, Hades, even some Egyptian magicians get them because monsters like to eat us." She frowned. "I guess you could say demigods are the monster version of treats. They can't really eat mortals unless it's the Minotaur, a Chimera, or hydras, and that's only if they can see through the Mist Hecate put up to guard mortals from the terrors of monsters. Though since the mortals have become aware of it there's more jobs for the demigods since the mortals don't know when monsters come. It's all very selective and stuff." Jayla looked at Cade, who was looking intrigued.

"Oh," Cade said. "Does the Mist extend to cover the weaponry?"

"Eh, I don't know, I've heard mentions of it when my best friend Skye told me about it. She said that the praetors and Chiron actually use badges for the older demigods now that they have bodyguard jobs. Hecate's children help by putting a spell on them so that if demigods die the badges return to Chiron and they will be put aside. Instead of numbers there's Greek words mixed in with Latin and a magical element that I can't talk about. Since I'm technically oldest in the Hephaestus cabin, I'm the head counselor. Have been since a friend of mine died trying to kill Rose's father, which I'm sure she didn't appreciate," added Jayla. "That being said, I have a badge, but I don't really need one since I'm technically a cyber/techno-organic demigod."

Cade looked approving. "So, in other words, now that the Mist has revealed everything but the monsters, you demigods won't be short jobs."

"Nope," Jayla agreed. "Definitely not." She looked back at the phone and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't read English that well, I'm dyslexic. Most demigods are, Frank not included." At the mention of 'Frank', Jayla's face turned sad. "Well, he wasn't included." She forced a smile. "Got it! I can't believe he put Nat on speed dial!"

"Nat?" Cade wondered.

"Natasha, AKA Black Widow." She put the phone to her ear, and then said, "Natasha, don't you dare threaten me because I can ask PQ to teleport me to the Tower to fry your hair off." She listened and nodded. "Don't dye his hair pink. He'd be furious. Instead, put glitter on all of his arrows." Jayla raised her eyebrows. "You…dyed…Loki's…hair…gold…and green?" Jayla asked slowly. She sighed and put a hand on her forehead. "Whatever. Rose is going to be his lawyer at his trial-Natasha, Rose has had two thousand years of learning, I'm positive she knows a lot. Her cousin Evelyn will also be there-No, Evelyn is _not_ her human cousin, as Rose's human cousins were all dead before she was even born!" Jayla rubbed her forehead. "She's had more experience than Rose! Yeah, I do! No, not her exact age, but Evy's about four thousand, give or take a few centuries. Uh-huh, I promise I'll tell Optimus when he gets back from the middle of space in about a hundred years that he better be at your funeral…yes, I said good-bye to him…I didn't call to talk about my relationship with Optimus, Natasha. Why did I call? I called because I needed to talk to Tony. Uh-huh." She waited for a few seconds, then a small smile crossed her lips. "Hey Tony, it's me! Yes, it's Jayla! I needed the atomic number of your rediscovered element so I could redesign your arc reactor so that you won't get a heart attack and your building won't explode." Jayla winced. "I know, I'm sorry! Tony, you know I never even knew she was in there!" Jayla's jaw clenched. "If you're going to blame me, Tony, then fine. I only called because I know she would want you to live and not die the same way, okay?" She nodded, then gestured for a piece of paper. Cade quickly got one and handed it to her. "Yeah, okay. Thank you, Tony. And…I'm so, so sorry. You have no idea," she said, her voice cracking a little. Her eyes closed and she nodded. "Thank you," she whispered, then hung up.

"So?" Cade asked her as she looked at the arc reactor design.

"Let's get cracking at this. And did you know that Batman is real, but they decided to make comics about him?" Jayla asked out of nowhere.

"No," Cade responded.

Jayla nodded. "Yeah. Elsa told me."

"The girl in the movie _Frozen_ told you that Batman is real?"

"No, stupid! My sister Snowdrift's human name is Elsa!"

"Oh."


	23. Chapter 23

_Month 3_

Jayla hurried towards the courthouse. Marked by hundreds of people milling around, Jayla finally found it.

She shouted, "Move if you don't want to get burned!" and lit her whole body on fire, being careful not to harm her clothes. While fireproof, she'd quickly figured out they did scorch and leave burn marks, which she immensely disliked.

She entered the courthouse, out of breath, and got to the room, extinguishing her flames.

Entering, she got up to where she was supposed to be, seeing the stern-looking judge glare at her for being late.

"Sorry, I was on a date in Texas when I got the notification yesterday," Jayla said after calming down her breathing. She had started to wheeze from flat out running all the way from her hotel. "I had to rush to book a flight for early this morning, and then I lost the paper which said what courthouse I had to be in along with most of the luggage I brought which has my ID in it, so I got held up five blocks away for two hours until my luggage was found and returned. I had to then drop it off at the hotel I will be staying in, then I ran flat out to get here five minutes late."

"I don't care for your excuses, however entertaining they might be," Judge Natilin snapped. "All rise!" Everyone rose. "Okay, all of you can sit," Natilin said after a few seconds of boring silence. Cameras were everywhere, causing Jayla's face to burn as she realized this was centered all on _her._ "Miss Witwicky, it has come to our attention that you worked closely with the newly-appointed General Lennox before Cemetery Wind, a legal operation at that time, killed him and his family." Jayla cleared her throat, making Natilin raise an eyebrow. "Am I incorrect in saying all three Lennoxes died that evening?"

"No," Jayla said in a small voice. "Annabelle Lennox survived. I allowed my two wolves, Nightwalker and Nightshadow, do something I am definitely remorseful over."

Natilin sat backwards. "Tell."

"I allowed my wolves to kill the Cemetery Wind members who were there. A man by the name James Savoy killed Will and Sarah Lennox." Jayla felt the sting of tears in her eyes. "I was angry and vengeful. I have killed, I have blood on my hands."

"It has come to my attention, Miss Witwicky, you blame yourself for the death of a young demigod boy in Ireland." Jayla's head shot up.

"That's right."

"Elaborate. J

Jayla sighed. "I was nine. Will-"

"Will who?"

"William Lennox," Jayla replied, irritation clear in her voice. "William Lennox, son of Apollo. Robert Epps, son of Hephaestus. Figg-not going to say his name, it's a mouthful-, son of Hermes. And I, the girl who snuck into Will's luggage while my parents weren't watching on a trip to New York and came out on a plane that had a demigod driver. All four of us made Chiron crazy when we were at camp." Her smile faded. "They were fourteen, I was nine, as I said, and the Irish kid we were supposed to pick up was a demigod who'd been able to somehow send a godly distress signal." Jayla took a deep breath. "We called him Jaguar, although his real name was similar, he had the movements of a jaguar. Figg and Epps were asleep, Jaguar and Will almost so. I was wide awake when Morrigan came." She raised her hand. "It was either Morrigan or Danu, I'm not too sure. It was a long time ago and those memories are faded. I agreed to work the forge she had in exchange for keeping Will, Figg, and Epps out of the curse. I wasn't to be harmed-I have Celtic god roots as well as a bunch of other gods in my family, so no, I don't know who I'm descended from exactly. Anyway, Jaguar was cursed and exploded into metal shards after being in pain and nearly reaching safety." Jayla glared at Natilin. "Is that enough?"

"Quite. Miss Witwicky, we are aware that you have had contact with your father."

"Which one?" Jayla questioned wryly. "I have three."

"Your first father, the god of Cybertron," the judge said.

"My father has told me that those deaths were on Lockdown. Honestly, if Cemetery Wind hadn't been working with Lockdown, Epps, Figg, and Lennox wouldn't be gone right now."

"Are you bias against Lockdown?" Natilin asked with a raised brow.

Jayla looked at her, face neutral.

"Well," she said carefully, "since he was a bounty hunter and the reason for my first death upon Cybertron…yes. I will always be bias against both Megatron and Lockdown."

"Why Megatron?"

"He's the one that killed me, and-by extension-my spark-sister, Chromelight." Murmurs spread around the courtroom.

Natilin nodded and looked at the cop and handed him a sheet of paper.

The cop set the paper down, and Jayla went wide-eyed.

"Miss Witwicky, we are officially naming you head of NEST, Non-biological and Extra-Terrestrial Species Treaty. You may do whatever you wish to the old NEST HQ, the government will fund it." Natilin gave Jayla a probably really unprofessional grin. "The questions weren't necessary, but I chose to ask you them to see if you were a fit leader." Natilin's grin was absorbed by a grim face. "I wish you good luck, Miss Witwicky."

"Your Honor, I would like to know one thing," Jayla interjected quickly.

Natilin looked puzzled. "Yes?"

"Who will be overseeing-and when will it be-Loki Laufeyson's trial?"

Natilin smiled tiredly. "I will. It will be in one week exactly. I hope to see you there, Miss Witwicky. Dismissed!"

Jayla strode out and people surged toward her.

She lit herself on fire and strode through the crowd.

~:~

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Thanks," Jayla said to Cade over the phone. "I really do appreciate it. I'll make it up to you."

"No need," Cade said. "Seriously."

"Thank you," Jayla said again. "I need this new program so Loki will be abdicated."

"You'll be trying to help Loki?"

"Cade, Loki is my best friend's fiancée. Of course I will be!"

"Just…be careful," Cade stated, showing how worried he really was.

Jayla exhaled. "I will. I promise."

"Bye," Cade said.

"Bye," Jayla replied. She hesitated, but then the dial tone sounded and she reluctantly set the phone down and grinned at the packet below her, labeled ABSTRACT.

ABSTRACT stood for…yeah, Jayla hadn't figured that part out yet.

"Loki, you'll be out of there in no time," Jayla said…then looked at her watch. "Crud! I'm going to be late!"

She grabbed her silver suitcase, pinned on her new NEST ID badge she herself had created, a replica of the old one.

~:~

She entered the packed courtroom to see Evelyn, Rose, Skye, and Loki all sitting at the front, Loki with a muzzle on him.

Jayla hurried up the aisle, not paying attention to how people followed her movements with interest, probably wondering why she was still in her pajamas. Her penguin pajamas. With matching slippers.

Yeah, she'd been _really _distracted.

She sat down next to Skye, who slid a bowl of cereal towards her. All of them-including Loki-were eating cereal. Jayla noticed vaguely that her cereal was Lucky Charms, but since all of them were eating-even the muzzled Loki (how, Jayla _really_ didn't want to know)-Jayla ate them.

A cup of OJ was slid to her and she quickly drank that, too.

Finally, they were waiting, and it was then she realized all but Loki were in their PJs.

"Frag," she said. They looked to her. "We're in our pajamas."

Evelyn smiled. She wore a shirt that was obviously custom made, but looked wicked: _I helped TEAM FREE WILL, I love GABRIEL THE ARCHANGEL and CASTIEL THE SERAPH. I was killed by LUCIFER, revived by GOD, and stopped MICHAEL, LUCIFER, and GABRIEL from fighting while RAPHAEL just watched. Don't mess with ME, because I got FIVE archangels on my side._ It crowded the shirt, but hey, it worked. Her pajama pants were of black and gold pairs of wings and feathers on a green background. She wore fuzzy green slippers.

Skye's weren't custom-she had on a Tinkerbell shirt with matching pajama pants and bunny slippers.

Rose's was a black tank top and zebra striped pajama pants and bunny slippers.

And Loki was wearing his warrior garb.

Suddenly, the judge entered the courtroom and all rose.

"Be seated," Natilin ordered. They all sat, Loki with a heavy clanking noise.

The trial had begun.


End file.
